Hono
by Ishida Rio
Summary: El Fuego devorador se acerca a Assiah a pasos agigantados. Viene tras el olor de la pequeña llama que crece al alero de los Exorcistas. Una fuerza indomable que pretende envolver a Rin y convertirlo en el Rey que merece ser. Rating T por una situación partícular que se ve en el tercer cuarto de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Tercer intento! Admito que he publicado esta historia 3 veces hoy. Hace mil años que no usaba esta web y me ha complicado mucho su uso xD Pero ahora que ya recuperé mi cuenta oficial y puedo volver a publicar por ella, la lanzaré como corresponde.

 **Disclamer** : Ao no exorcist no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Rin sangraría, lloraría y sufriría el doble, y no sería un muchachito tan feliz. Y Yukio sería menos desgraciado de lo que es.

 **Summary** : El Fuego devorador se acerca a Assiah a pasos agigantados. Viene tras el olor de la pequeña llama que crece al alero de los Exorcistas. Una fuerza indomable que pretende envolver a Rin y convertirlo en el Rey que merece ser.

 **Notas** : El Rey Rojo es un personaje que aparece fichado en Ao no Exorcist Wiki como oficial, pero que aún no aparece en el manga, por lo que me inventé todo de él. El personaje full OC que coloqué está inspirado en un personaje de Yami no Matsuei que me obsesiona, pero el nombre que le dejé está basado en una serpiente de la cosmivisión mapuche.

También hay algo de ooc y moral demoníaca voluble. Además, hay mezclas de situaciones entre el manga y animé. No hago referencias al final del animé, sin embargo sí aparecerán personajes y situaciones del manga posteriores al Rey impuro. Cualquier duda, siéntanse libres de consultar (y les recomiendo absolutamente seguir el manga. En serio.)

Los nervios están comiéndome. Es mi primera publicación en casi 10 años. Espero no haber perdido el toque.

* * *

 **Hono**

 **Parte I**

Era una noche estrellada de invierno cuando el bosque se abrió de pronto en un claro, dejando pasar a una criatura de forma humana, con largo cabello escarlata, cuernos de un oscuro negro con finas líneas doradas suavemente curvados hacia el cielo. El recién llegado exhaló y observó con curiosidad el vaho que su propia respiración dejó fugazmente. Sopló una vez más, rápidamente y sabiéndose solo, disfrutando de la nubecita.

Hacía varios miles de años que no visitaba Assiah. Quizás un poco más. Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Su último recuerdo de ese mundo era el cielo pintado de escarlata por las incontrolables llamas de los países ardiendo que había dejado en su camino.

Hoy, sin embargo, era pura casualidad la que había hecho que sus pasos lo llevaran a ese pequeño mundo que –creía- haber subyugado hacía mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar la sorpresa de sentir tanta vida alrededor. Usualmente sus conquistas no terminaban así. Algo había raro ahí. Quizás su Padre nuevamente había liberado alguno de los mundos que él, trabajosamente, conquistaba para su Gloria.

-No sé de qué me sorprendo. Samael sacó su macabro sentido del humor.

El Rey Demonio del Fuego, El Rey Rojo, El Jinete de las Llamas, El Amante de la Muerte. Con sus mil nombres a cuestas, Iblis caminó por Assiah, pensando que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en donde debía estar.

Entonces lo notó. Por sobre la inexistencia de aromas –estaba convencido que la guerra le había quitado el don de apreciar los olores correctamente- una fragancia suave que le recordó a su Padre llamó su atención.

-Padre… ¿estás… aquí?

Pero eso era imposible. Se le había informado que Satanás estaba durmiendo un sueño recuperador después de un incidente en Assiah. Saber que no estaba herido de muerte, y que los Reyes no eran convocados le bastó para seguir en su puesto de batalla, pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad que esa traza suave que se desvanecía en la nieve le causaba.

¿Quién podía emanar ese aroma tan peculiar, que sólo su Padre tenía?

A grandes zancadas avanzó por la oscuridad del bosque. Sus pisadas quemaban el suelo y todo lo que su cola tocaba se convertía en cenizas.

Iblis suspiró ante la fragilidad de ese mundo. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que era uno de los más hermosos que había visto en su larga vida. Destruirlo una vez había sido no menos doloroso que destruir otras hermosas civilizaciones en pos de la Gloria de su Padre.

-Tan frágil…

Se concentró para ocultar al máximo su poder mientras caminaba. Pronto su escolta aparecería y no quería dejarle ninguna pista.

* * *

Rin despertó de su sueño con un sabor extraño en la boca.

La escasez de luz le indicó que aún no amanecía. Maldijo por lo bajo, ya que era domingo y hacía frío, sin embargo se obligó a levantar cuando vio que Yukio se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, quizás hacía cuántas horas.

Con cuidado lo llevó hasta su cama, aprovechando que estaba aún tibia (Yukio había abierto su propia cama y nunca se acostó en ella, por lo que las sábanas estaban húmedas), y aprovechó de ir hacia la cocina por una leche caliente. También dejó remojando algunas hierbas en agua hirviendo, previendo que su gemelo despertaría con un resfrío de los mil demonios.

Ukobach estaba durmiendo dentro del horno, por lo que Rin simplemente se ubicó frente a la ventana para esperar a que el agua hirviera.

Algo le molestaba suavemente en el estómago. Algo que tenía que ver con su sueño. En el, había un gran incendio, en donde enormes llamas rojas parecían consumir las azules. No importaba cuan grandes eran, las flamas escarlatas avanzaban y avanzaban, eliminando las azulinas sin ninguna dificultad.

No era que se creyera pitoniso, pero la posibilidad de un fuego más poderoso que el suyo lo inquietó en demasía. Rin sentía que no estaba haciendo grandes progresos en su uso –contrario al uso de la espada, en donde Shura realmente estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo-, aunque entendía la prohibición que tenía sobre su poder, y el temor que los demás sentían.

-Será… ¿qué el fuego azul no es el más fuerte…?

Un ruido sordo llamó su atención. Venía del dormitorio. Seguramente Yukio había despertado ("despertado") y su subconsciente estaba tratando de volver a trabajar.

Okumura avanzó por la cocina, sacó un segundo tazón y enfiló al dormitorio. Ahí, como bien había imaginado, estaba su hermano con la cara pegada a la pared de la cama. Como sus camas quedaban en lados contrarios de la habitación, la costumbre hizo que tratara de bajar por el lado derecho, cuando debería haberlo hecho por el izquierdo.

El demonio dejó los tazones sobre su escritorio y avanzó sobre el castaño. Menos mal le había quitado los lentes antes de acostarlo o ahora tendría algo más que la nariz roja.

-Yukio…

-Nii…Nii-san…

Oh si. Okumura Yukio-sensei también tenía problemas para despertar, solo que –al levantarse más temprano- nadie debía lidiar con eso.

-Toma algo de leche.

-¿Qué… hora…? Leche…

Rin vació medio tazón sobre el otro y volvió con su gemelo, que mantenía su aire ausente sentado en la cama.

El medio-despertar de Yukio era peor que el de Rin, pero menos común. Era más profundo, porque el menor ni siquiera terminaba de salir de su mundo de sueños, por lo que simplemente no conectaba ningún pensamiento coherente.

-Aquí tienes, Yukio-touto.

-Nii-san…

Al mayor siempre le hacía gracia lo limitado del vocabulario de su hermano al despertar.

Con cuidado le entregó el tazón y supervisó que no se quemara. Luego bebió en dos sorbos el suyo, y se acomodó junto a su hermano.

-A dormir, Yuki-chan.

-Cama… no… cama…

-Tu cama está húmeda porque la dejaste abierta. Sólo acomódate.

Esta vez, sólo por precaución, Rin tomó el lado de la pared.

* * *

Yukio abrió los ojos ante el roce inesperado de algo que estaba tendido junto a él. No estaba en su cama. Definitivamente no estaba en su cama.

Se sentó rápidamente, costándole un poco identificar la habitación en donde vivía. La perspectiva era distinta a la de todos los días, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de su hermano.

Rin dormía con pesadez a su lado, escondido en las mantas como un gato con frío, con la respiración pausada y suave.

El castaño se rascó los ojos y sintió un punzante dolor cuando se tocó la nariz. No recordaba haberse golpeado para nada, sin embargo el estar junto a su gemelo, más los tazones que estaban en el escritorio le decían que Rin le había atendido durante la noche, nuevamente.

-Dios… ¿cuántas veces han sido ya?

Cada vez que se quedaba dormido por trabajar tanto, la rutina se repetía: Amanecía correctamente acostado en su propia cama, con un tazón de leche a un lado, y recibía de desayuno lo usual más un brebaje frío con miel de hierbas para el resfrío, dejadas en remojo por su hermano la noche anterior.

Debía hacer muchísimo frío para que Rin decidiera que durmieran juntos.

No era que le molestara. De hecho, sentirse mimado por Nii-san era algo que le gustaba mucho, aunque rara vez podía permitirselo, excepto por las comidas, las pocas veces que coincidían.

Muy en el fondo –y sin que nadie lo supiera –Yukio extrañaba terriblemente los días en donde eran Shiro, Rin y él, pasando la jornada entre juegos y cuentos. Incluso ya siendo secretamente entrenado para ser exorcista, aquellas tardes en que Rin les sorprendía con panqueques y leche con chocolate eran su oasis entre toda la horrible información que su padre estaba mostrándole.

"Un día verás el peor lado de tu hermano. Pero debes estar ahí para acompañarlo"

Yukio no podía creer que alguien que hiciera una chocolatada tan rica pudiera ser alguien que tuviera un lado malo, a pesar de saber bien los líos en los que Rin se metía a diario. Sin embargo sí veía a su hermano como algo susceptible a ser atacado, debido a su arrojo natural, por lo que su obligación era volverse fuerte y protegerlo.

"Rin solo quiere cocinar, Papá. Yo me encargaré del resto"

Sin embargo ahí estaban.

-Yo me encargaré del resto…

Suavemente acarició el cabello de su hermano. Tan suave, con ese brillo azulado tan característico. Entonces la cola apareció entre las sábadas, yendo hacia el frente, rascando la nariz de su dueño y provocando un estornudo.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. La leche le había hecho despertar de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Nii-san.

Rin abrió los ojos pero no se podía decir que estuviera despierto. Lanzó un enorme bostezo al aire y se estiró todo lo que el alto de la cama se lo permitió.

-Buenos días, Yukio… ¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntó entre bostezos más cortos.

-Claro.

Se levantó primero y fue hacia su cama. Era hora de bañarse y comer.

Era su primer día libre en mucho tiempo y planeaba disfrutarlo.

* * *

Iblis observó el amanecer desde la copa de un enorme cerezo. Recordaba esa estrella. Le llamaban Sol. Y también recordaba esa pequeña estrella a la que llamaban como su hermano: El Lucero de la Mañana.

La silueta de la enorme construcción sobre la colina parecía monumental y le recordaba el palacio real del último continente que conquistó, muy muy lejos de Assiah.

Había sido un bonito castillo, pero lo había quemado hasta sus cimientos.

-Hace frío…

La punta roja de su nariz le demostró lo descuidado que se estaba volviendo por culpa de Kai. Los últimos seiscientos años habían sido muy cómodos con alguien como ella cuidando de sus necesidades más básicas.

Un estornudo seguido de una flama redonda que salió de su nariz rompió con el ambiente tranquilo del amanecer.

El Gran Rey Rojo estaba resfriado.

Entonces lo sintió. Suavemente, una capa negra y gris con un enorme cuello peludo cayó sobre sus hombros, mientras su conocida presencia se materializó, flotando a su lado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Me has hecho buscarte por medio universo, Iblis. Estoy enojada.

-¿Cómo…?

-Si crees que ha llegado el día en que puedas escapar de mí, estás demasiado equivocado.

Escondiéndose en su capa favorita, el demonio miró a su lado, para apreciar la luz anaranjada del sol sobre su guardiana.

Kai era uno de sus seis capitanes. Una compañera de toda la vida, con quien había entrenado desde pequeño, hija de un comandante de su padre. Se habían criado juntos y practicamente todas sus batallas habían luchado juntos.

Ella tenía una bonita melena negra, piel apiñonada y adornos plateados. A diferencia de otros demonios, no tenía cuernos ni cola en forma humana. La tenida que llevaba era de invierno con una elegante capa de plumas violeta muy, muy oscuras.

Como hija de la serpiente de fuego, sus llamas no tenían mucho que envidiar al fuego azul de su Padre o al suyo (escarlata), sin embargo su fuerte eran las armas de larga distancia.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué hay aquí que llamó tu atención?

-Un aroma.

La mujer volteó confundida. Conocida era la incapacidad de Iblis de sentir aromas.

-¿Un aroma?

-Huele como mi Padre.

El sol terminó de salir sobre las montañas. En las zonas más altas había nieve, mientras en el horizonte se avisoraban las nubes que traerían lluvia.

-Avancemos Iblis. No quiero estar afuera cuando comience el aguacero.

-¡Kai! –rápidamente bajó del árbol para seguir a su compañera –¡No te he autorizado a seguirme!

-Tengo órdenes de tu Padre de estar contigo en todos lados.

-Uy, ella, la buena esposa.

Sus reflejos lo salvaron del golpe que cortó el aire.

-¿Así me tratarás cuando estemos casados?

-¡Como si quisiera casarme contigo!

La Corte había dispuesto hacía tiempo ya que Iblis y Kai procrearan, por el bien del Palacio de Fuego y el Ejército Conquistador, sin embargo –yendo de campaña en campaña –ambos habían escaqueado el compromiso.

No era que no hubiera atracción. De hecho, había mucho más que eso, sin embargo no estaban seguros de que eso del matrimonio fuera a funcionar. Eran soldados curtidos en la muerte y en el combate, y desde que eran unos niños que no convivían en la cotidianeidad de la corte de Gehenna.

Así como Iblis tenía múltiples sobrenombres, Kai tenía los propios: Serpiente de la Muerte, Castigo Divino, Guadaña Mortal.

Casarse y jugar al marido y la esposa no era para ellos.

-Insisto en que debes desposar a la hija menor del Conde de Turán, Iblis. Ella es perfecta para ti.

-¿Qué tiene de perfecta?

-Es pequeña, educada y sumisa. Además tiene cuernos y cola.

-No me molesta que tú no tengas cuernos y cola.

-Pero a otros sí.

-Tus hermanos los tienen. Solo las mujeres no los heredan, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó. El tema del matrimonio no era de su agrado.

-¿Sabes quién creo que es perfecto para ti? El consejero del Salón de Guerra.

-Iblis, sabes que nadie quiere por esposa a un demonio a la que llaman Guadaña Mortal.

-Es tu culpa por usar una hoz. Las dagas te sientan también.

Kai suspiró ante la insistencia.

-Recuérdame porqué acepté ser tu consorte, Iblis.

-Porque somos amigos de infancia y nos conocemos hace más de dos mil años.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Y porque me amas secretamente.

-Debí estar ebria. Tu padre suele hacer preguntas complicadas cuando uno está ebrio.

Los demonios caminaron con decisión a través del bosque, que cada vez se hacía menos denso, rumbo a la sede oriental de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera, lugar desde donde ese suave aroma estaba llamando con desespero al Jinete de las Llamas.

* * *

Era, definitivamente, un domingo helado. En el horizonte ya se oteaban las nubes que mojarían la semana, por lo que Rin había decidido ir a abastecerse de algunas buenas verduras a la ciudad, dejando a Yukio al cuidado de Shiemi.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que venir tan de repente, Shiemi-san.

\- No hay problema, Yuki-chan. Rin me dijo que te quedaste dormido en el escritorio anoche.

-Si… es cierto.

-¡Debes cuidar tu salud, Yuki-chan! –le espetó la rubia muy seria en su kimono rosado –Rin se preocupará mucho por ti si enfermas.

El Okumura sonrió tratando de parecer culpable. No se sentía mal para nada, pero el par de estornudos que lanzó bastaron para que su hermano lo enviara a la cama con té, sopas y Kuro en su forma real sobre él para mantenerlo acostado, si era necesario.

El familiar ronroneó en el regazo del castaño. No era normal que se quedaran solos, pero esta vez su maestro había sido tajante.

"Necesito que te preocupes de que Yukio no se levante. Aplástalo si es necesario"

Por tanto pretendía cumplir con su petición a cabalidad, así que se quedó muy atento a las acciones del gemelo.

-Rin llegará pronto. Espero que no lo encuentre la lluvia.

* * *

Iblis y Kai se encontraban en la zona externa de la ciudad, observando con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Porqué están estas barreras aquí?

-…Corrígeme si me equivoco pero… esto es obra de Samael…

-¡¿Porqué están estas barreras aquí?!

Sin embargo el aroma se hacía mucho más fuerte desde ese punto, y el Rey Rojo se negaba tajantemente a abandonar su camino.

-Podemos quemarlas. –le sugirió su compañera. –Entre ambos no debería ser problema.

-Si hacemos eso, probablemente el dueño de ese aroma huirá o quizás incluso podría morir.

-Nadie que lleve el aroma de tu padre podría morir por algo como eso.

El Rey Rojo entonces lo sintió. Un calor suave, precedido de una presión en el pecho. Y, por supuesto, el intenso aroma.

-¿Lo sientes, Kai? El olor del fuego de mi Padre…

-¿Está cerca?

La guerrera oteó la zona de la ciudad que tenía a la vista. Una gran masa de gente se veía comerciando distintos productos comestibles, pero en medio de la multitud era difícil distinguir a alguien.

-Iblis…

-No te preocupes. Le haré saber que estoy aquí.

* * *

Escondido en un callejón, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración entrecortada, Rin no tenía cabeza para tratar de entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Iba tranquilamente caminando hacia la feria para buscar verduras frescas cuando comenzó a sentir ese particular aroma. Sus sentidos se alertaron de inmediato. El olor le recordaba, de alguna extraña forma, el sueño de la noche anterior.

La normalidad que lo rodeaba lo tranquilizó e hizo sentir un poco estúpido. Sin embargo ese olor seguía ahí.

El aroma del fuego…

Obligándose a pasar de la ansiedad, continuó su camino, recordando la lista de verduras que debía comprar. Tenía que durar toda la semana, y debía ser de temporada. También llevaría fruta, para que Yukio pudiera tomarlas en cualquier momento y comerlas, si es que él no estaba para cocinarle.

Las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad eran fácilmente visibles de esa zona. Al ser un sector periférico, las cosas eran más baratas porque los distribuidores vendían sin la necesidad de pagar los peajes de ingreso al centro o a las grandes ferias de la ciudad, que estaban más cercanas a la Academia. Simplemente perfectas para un presupuesto reducido como el suyo.

Entonces ocurrió. Su pecho se cerró violentamente y el aire dejó de pasar. El mundo se fue a negro rápidamente.

Tropezó con un hombre que le preguntó si estaba bien. Tembló al sentir contacto con esa persona y le pidió un poco de agua. El sujeto le dejó en la entrada de un callejón con una botella que llevaba en la mano, mientras le pedía que esperara, que iría por alguien que lo ayudara.

Se arrastró un poco más tratando de no estar a la vista. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba que su corazón se tranquilizara, y entonces –aterrado, sin saber qué pasaba –pensó en Yukio y Kuro.

* * *

El familiar levantó los orejas en un movimiento repentino que asustó a Yukio y Shiemi. El gato estaba tenso como un resorte, y comenzó a jalar la manga del exorcista con insistencia.

-K-Kuro… qué…

El demonio entonces se volteó hacia Nii, que estaba junto a la ventana tomando un baño de sol, y lanzó un chillido espeluznante. El pequeño hombre verde se unió entonces a su nerviosismo y jaló también de Shiemi.

-Yuki-chan…

-…Nii-san…

Kuro entonces respondió con otro chillido. Moriyama no tuvo tiempo de seguirle el paso a su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

-¿Y bien?

Iblis se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-¿No esperabas que viniera corriendo, verdad?

-¿Entonces para qué hiciste eso?

-Solo para que supiera que estoy aquí.

Kai hizo un mohín de fastidio mirando la multitud que no se había alterado en lo absoluto.

-Quizás fue demasiado pronto. Hay muchas calles pequeñas y no logro ver a toda la gente.

-¿Te empiezan a fallar los ojos, Castigo Divino? –se burló el Rey -¿Entonces es mentira que puedes matar un ave en pleno vuelo a kilómetros de distancia?

-Puedo darle a tu trasero con una flecha a través de la montaña, Líder Idiota.

-Entonces encuéntralo y tráemelo.

La guerrera entonces afiló los ojos hacia un pequeño alboroto en una esquina.

-Como ordenes.

* * *

 **Notas de la Rio:**

¿Qué tal? Estas son las primeras 10 páginas de este fic, que en realidad fue concebido como oneshot, pero son casi 60 páginas, así que las subiré por parte :).

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece. No lucro. No cobro. Esto es ocio puro.

* * *

 **Hono**

 **Parte 2**

Yukio voló sobre el lomo de Kuro tanto como le fue posible sin alertar a la población. Sin embargo una vez en la zona de ventas, con el tumulto existente, no era posible pasar montando un demonio y no armar un escándalo.

Guiado por el familiar, Okumura corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar a la intersección de callejones que Kuro indicaba.

-¡Nii-san!

Sin embargo estaba vacío.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Kuro!

De pronto se sintió jalado de la ropa hacia arriba violentamente. Kuro, en su tamaño natural, lo llevó a un techo cercano, en donde lo depositó con poca suavidad. Yukio tropezó con torpeza, pero rápidamente se puso en guardia. No estaban solos.

Levantó sus armas hacia la figura que sostenía a su hermano, y ordenó que le soltara. No sabía porqué, pero le temblaban las rodillas. El nerviosismo de Kuro, que gruñía amenazante a su lado no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Identifícate!

-...¿Qué relación tienes con este demonio? –le preguntó la mujer, dejando a Rin en el suelo, y acercándose con pasos tranquilos.

-¡Identifícate!

El exorcista disparó varias veces dispuesto a hacer daño, pero no logró su objetivo, siendo rápidamente derribado y acorralado contra el suelo, mientras Kuro era lanzado varios techos más allá.

-¿Qué relación tienes con este demonio? –volvió a preguntar, levantando el puño cerrado y dejando caer una a una todas las balas que Yukio había disparado.

-Es… mi hermano…

-¿Tu…? ¿Dos?

Volteando sin dificultad a Yukio, le quitó el abrigo y las armas, lanzándolos por el edificio hacia la calle. Desarmado y sin apoyo, Okumura no tuvo más opción que esperar las reacciones de la demonio que tenía frente a él.

* * *

Kai los miró a ambos sorprendida. Sin duda no esperaba que fueran dos. Sentada a horcajadas sobre la espalda de aquél muchacho que había tratado de dispararle, analizó la nueva situación.

-Así que dos niños… ¿Eres el mayor? –preguntó presionando la nuca de su prisionero.

-Ge…Gemelos…

Trató de comunicarse por telepatía con Iblis, pero por alguna razón no funcionó. Pensó entonces en llevarle a ambos muchachos y que él le confirmara que el de pelo azul era el correcto, pero no podía evitar pensar que el otro muchacho podía tener alguna utilidad.

 _-Es imposible que, siendo gemelos, el segundo no tenga ningún poder…_ _Pero no reaccionó al llamado de Iblis…_

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre Yukio tratando de saber si tenía algo especial y aprovechó de voltearlo. Parte de su trabajo era mantener a su Rey seguro, y no le llevaría a un muchacho que podía no tener habilidades demoníacas, como tenerlas todas bien escondidas.

-Bonitos ojos, Muchacho.

Decidida a que, ante el menor movimiento, simplemente lo mataría, Kai decidió llevar a ambos muchachos con Iblis, pero un fuerte zumbido en el aire detuvo todos sus movimientos tomándola absolutamente por sorpresa.

* * *

Iblis caminó hacia el punto en donde Kai había caído, y no evitó echar a reír con todas las ganas.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te he visto caídas vergonzosas antes, pero esta las supera por mucho! –se burló, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -¿Estás herida?

-No. –aceptó la mano de mala gana, y se limpió el polvo de la capa -Samael me encontró y me sacó de la ciudad.

-¿Sabía que eras tú?

-Lo dudo… pero dependerá de qué tan intervenida tenga la ciudad.

-¿Y qué me dices de mi pequeño Fuego?

Kai caminó hacia el bosque, sabiendo que estar tan a la vista de la torre desde donde el gran poder de Samael, Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio, la había golpeado no era seguro.

-Gemelos.

-¿Eh?

-Uno sintió tu llamado. El otro no se vio afectado.

-¿Gemelos?

-El segundo tiene unos bonitos ojos verde agua.

-¿Hermanos?

-El primero estaba inconsciente cuando llegué, pero su melena azul es suave y esponjosa.

-Siempre te fijas en las cosas más inútiles del mundo, Kai.

-Entonces ve tú la próxima vez, Rey Perezoso.

* * *

Rin dormía por fin junto a Kuro (que no había sufrido heridas graves) en su dormitorio, resguardado por Shura, mientras Yukio era interrogado por Mephisto en su oficina.

-Mi informe estará listo en breve, Johannes-san. –le informó el exorcista.

-Me interesa lo que puedas contarme, Okumura-sensei, mientras los recuerdos aún están frescos.

Yukio no pudo evitar observar que el director se veía extrañamente serio esta vez.

- _Podría ser que… ¿esta vez no tenga nada que ver?_

-¿Y bien?

-Eh… Bueno, el incidente ocurrió en el llamado Anillo Externo de la ciudad, en donde los domingos se ubica una feria muy concurrida. Ante circunstancias que aún no están esclarecidas, Okumura Rin fue asistido por transeuntes debido a un súbito colapso.

-¿Cómo fuiste informado de este colapso?

-Kuro, el familiar que Fujimoto Shiro heredó a Nii-san, me llevó hasta la ubicación.

-¿Y el encuentro con esta criatura?

-En el techo de un edificio residencial. No portaba armas ni había círculos mágicos que indicaran un hechizo o invocación.

-¿Alguien más alrededor?

-No, Señor.

Mephisto se acomodó muy derecho en su silla y miró a Yukio con aires de gravedad.

-Okumura-sensei, sin ánimo de alarmarlo… es mi deber decirle que podemos estar ante algo realmente peligroso.

-¿Qué sabe de la criatura, Director?

-Nada. La descripción física no es suficiente para establecer una identidad, aunque el uso de colores es muy característico de los grupos familiares en Gehenna.

-Negro y plateado, y una capa de lo que parecían ser plumas.

-Manténganse juntos, Okumura-sensei. Desde hoy está prohibido que dejen los límites de la Academia, hasta nuevo aviso.

Usando las llaves, Yukio volvió rápidamente a la habitación, en donde Rin descansaba. El muchacho ya había despertado y tenía a Kuro en brazos, acunándolo con suavidad.

-Nii-san… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… ¿cómo está Kuro?

-Está bien, yo mismo revisé sus heridas.

- _Estoy bien, Rin… Créeme._

La ninja y los gemelos hablaron un rato sobre lo ocurrido, pero nada les daba pistas acerca de quién era aquella mujer y qué asuntos tenía con Rin.

-Debo irme –anunció Shura –Avísenme de cualquier cosa extraña, ¿de acuerdo? –amenazó mirando especialmente a Yukio –No te hagas el héroe con cosas que no conoces, Cobarde.

-Vete, exhibicionista.

Una vez solos, el silencio reinó entre ellos un rato. Yukio estaba preocupado por su hermano, ya que no era normal verlo tan apagado después de un incidente.

-Nii-san… cualquier dato extra que puedas contarme…

Rin tenía los ojos pegados en Kuro, pero parecía que estaba tratando de sacar algo que no terminaba de entender.

-Anoche… tuve un sueño… Un gran incendio de fuego rojo y azul… Pero el fuego rojo se comía al azul… y ese olor…

-¿Olor?

-Lo sentí en la feria también… el olor del fuego… ¿lo has sentido alguna vez?

El castaño no estaba seguro de lo que su hermano estaba tratando de explicar, pero asintió.

-Después fue una cosa en el pecho… era como morir… Era como si todo simplemente se acabara…

Yukio tragó duro y escuchó a su hermano sin interrumpirlo. Ciertamente no era normal. Rin no era tan serio, ni tan dramático para sus explicaciones. Expresiones tales como "era como morir" no existían en su vocabulario.

-Mephisto-san indicó que no podemos dejar la Academia hasta nuevo aviso. –le dijo, tratando de encontrar algún sentido a lo que Rin contaba. –Estaremos juntos hasta que eso pase.

-Yukio, tu estuviste ahí ¿verdad? ¿Qué viste? ¿Lucharon? ¿Te hirió?

-Todo está bien Nii-san. Es cierto que luchamos… o algo que pudo considerarse un combate, pero no salí herido. Lamentablemente la peor parte la llevó Kuro.

-¿Así de fuerte era?

-…Si.

El joven demonio bajó los ojos de nuevo… Cada vez enemigos más poderosos llegaban en su busca… ¿Qué pasaría el día que Yukio, simplemente, perdiera contra ellos?

* * *

Amaimón y Mephisto estaban en la gran mansión tomando té. El menor de los Reyes Demonio se veía aburrido y jugaba con una consola de su hermano, mientras el segundo más poderoso miraba por la ventana con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Negro, plateado y un abrigo de plumas violetas…

-¿Qué haces, Aniue?

-Amaimón, necesito que investigues algo por mí.

-¿Será divertido?

-Puede serlo.

-¿De qué trata? ¿Tiene que ver con Okumura Rin?

-Es posible…

El Rey de la Tierra dejó el juego para centrarse en Samael. Si bien las respuestas directas no eran una característica del Rey del Tiempo, las frases cortas y sin misterio tampoco lo eran.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Aniue?

Mephisto avanzó hacia su hermano y le acarició el cabello verde con algo parecido al paternalismo.

-Necesito que seas cuidadoso. No subestimes nada, no luches contra nada. Esto no es una prueba, como el juego que te permití con Rin.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

-Quiero que compruebes si es cierto que el Castigo Divino está en Assiah.

Amaimón abrió enormes ojos en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿La Serpiente Negra? ¿En Assiah?

-Los informes dicen que está junto a Iblis en un mundo muy lejano, destruyendo algo, como suelen hacerlo.

-Iblis…

Amaimón no guardaba buenos recuerdos de Iblis y de aquella a quien llamaban Serpiente Negra.

-Si… si ella está aquí… entonces…

-No es seguro. –cortó Pheles –No hay ninguna señal de que ambos estén aquí.

-Ellos nunca se separan.

-Amaimón…

-¡Ellos nunca se separan!

La imagen de la terrorífica silueta de su hermano quemando su reino aún estaba demasiado fresca en su mente.

-Señores de la guerra… Nuevamente en mi reino…

Mephisto también recordaba aquella discusión con Iblis y Lucifer, en donde el tema era la juventud de Amaimón para tener un reino. El argumento del Rey de Fuego era que ese pequeño lugar estaba en el camino para la sigueinte gran conquista, y que la destruiría siendo territorio de un Rey Demonio o no. El Rey de la Luz también consideraba que entregarle un reino al joven octavo hermano era apresurado, sin embargo se negaba tajantemente a la destrucción del lugar, al igual que Samael. Amaimón, entusiasmado con la idea de su propio territorio, reclamaba ante su hermano mayor su derecho a poseer un lugar propio y prometió defenderlo a toda costa.

os estar ante algo realmente pr estar ante algo realmente preligroso. ubi una feria muy concurrida. Ante circunstancias que aEs

Sin embargo Satanás no apoyó a ninguno de los hermanos, por lo que Iblis avanzó con su interminable ejército sobre un reino llamado Atlantis, destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo la pequeña y hermosa Assiah, ante los ojos de su joven pariente.

La lluvia de fuego aún era un recuerdo demasiado reciente para Amaimón como para enterarse de la presencia de la mano derecha del mayor en su terreno.

-No puedes enfrentarte a ella –dijo Mephisto, obligando a su hermano a mirarlo de frente –No puedes, ¿entendido?

-…Si, Aniue.

* * *

Mientras Yukio terminaba el informe que había prometido a Mephisto, Rin fue a la cocina con Kuro en los brazos para poder hacer la cena y comer algo, ya que con todo el alboroto ninguno había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

Luego de dejar algo dulce y suave a su familiar, Rin se quejó con un sonoro suspiro de su frustrada compra.

-Desabastecido por completo…

Y eso no ayudaba en nada a animarlo.

Preparando lo que había, sintió voces en el pasillo y se encontró con Shiemi y los demás, que iban preocupados a preguntar por su salud. El muchacho los invitó a la cocina e hizo te para todos, aprovechando de dejar en el horno la masa de galleta que había preparado antes de salir.

Una vez convencidos de que tanto Rin como Yukio estaban bien (y de que Shiemi hubiera ido a sacar al castaño de su informe a la fuerza), cambiaron el tema a algo más tranquilo y disfrutaron de la comida que Okumura había preparado para ellos.

Sin embargo a Rin le costaba sacar el incidente de su cabeza. El sueño, su colapso, el combate de Yukio con aquella criatura que ni siquiera había visto porque estaba inconsciente… La idea de que su gemelo podría haber sido herido de gravedad, de que Kuro pudo haber muerto, le golpeaba de una manera muy diferente esta vez…

Usualmente el que estaba en peligro era él. Se ponía en esa situación casi de forma voluntaria, pero era él. No Yukio. No Kuro. No ellos sin él.

Lamentablemente no tenía a nadie a quien preguntar. Mephisto estaba fuera de la lista, ya que si no le había dicho nada a Yukio, difícilmente le daría alguna pista a él. Shura le diría a su hermano que estaba investigando. Kuro no sabía nada.

Shiemi, Shima, Izumo, Bon, Konekomaru… no quería poner en peligro a nadie pidiendo que investigaran algo que Mephisto ya había calificado como peligroso…

Sin embargo… Sí había alguien que podía ayudarlo con información y estaba solo a una llamada de distancia… Y esa persona era nada menos que Tatsuma-san, el padre de Bon…

* * *

Kai miró hacia la copa del árbol, y vio que Iblis continuaba ahí, sentado en la rama más alta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Iblis… ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Porqué no lo dejamos? El muchacho estará aquí mismo en un tiempo más.

-Si está bajo el cuidado de Samael es porque algo extraño hay con él… Necesito saber qué es.

La guerrera suspiró mientras subía con él.

-¿Cuál es el interés especial por el que huele como tu Padre?

-Sabes que es uno de los pocos aromas que puedo percibir…

-Si lo quieres por eso, te aviso que en cuanto te acostumbres a su esencia dejarás de sentirla.

-Ya lo sé…

El Rey abrió los brazos y dio espacio a su compañera para que se sentara con él, entre sus piernas.

-Estás encaprichado con ese olor. –dijo molesta, pero aceptando la invitación y dejando que los grandes brazos del Rey Rojo la rodearan -Persigues todo lo que huela a fuego azul.

-Habemos muchos hijos, pero ningún heredero. –dijo Iblis, aprovechando su gran capa para rodearlos a ambos. –Es mi deber buscarlo y asegurarme de que crezca como es debido.

-¿Y si ese deber ya le fue entregado a Samael?

-Imposible. Él puede ser uno de los más poderosos, pero no puede enseñarle a nadie el uso del fuego. Incluso Padre tuvo un maestro de fuego, que era un Señor de la Guerra como nosotros.

-¿Y porqué no vas a decirle a Samael que te llevas al muchacho? –Kai se acomodó con la espalda bien puesta en el pecho de Iblis y dejó las piernas juntas para que pudieran tener equilibrio en la gruesa rama. –Si ese es tu deber, entonces debes reclamarlo.

-Las cosas con él no funcionan así. Este ni siquiera es su reino… Estaríamos hablando de una violación a dos Reyes.

-Poco te importó cuando fuimos por Atlantis. Fuimos contra los deseos de Samael, Amaimón y Lucifer. Y el Rey de la Luz da mucho miedo cuando se enoja.

Iblis lo sabía. Sabía también que los mismos reyes estaban ahora presentes en Assiah, dejando la imposible situación de cuatro grandes demonios en un mismo territorio fuera de Gehenna, cosa que no pasaba hacía más de mil años.

El Pequeño Fuego debía ser el objetivo de todos. Esa era la conclusión apresurada que Iblis estaba armando en su cabeza. Y si de competencias se trataba, él no se quedaría atrás. Si el muchacho era una llama azul, entonces era de su propiedad y lo marcaría como tal.

-Si quieres yo lo distraigo. –la voz de Kai lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –Será difícil pero no es imposible cruzar las barreras sin que te descubran. Sólo tienes que ocultar tu presencia.

Iblis la golpeó en la nariz con su cola, de un intenso rojo sangre, logrando sus reclamos.

-No seas tonta. No te he usado de cebo ni lo haré.

-No seas melodramático. No lo has hecho porque mi unidad no es de avanzada. De otro modo ya me habrías matado unas cuantas veces.

El Rey Rojo dejó que ella se acomodara con la cabeza hacia el hombro y miró el horizonte mientras la sentía dormir.

Usualmente no dormían más que un par de horas a la semana o incluso menos. Su resistencia era, por mucho, superior a la de cualquier demonio de Gehenna, sin embargo buscar a alguien por mundos y planos era una actividad agotadora. Eso, considerando también que recibir el ataque directo de un Rey Demonio no era una cosa menor.

-Un pequeño fuego para ti y para mí, ¿qué dices, Kai? Dijiste que te gustaba su cabello…

Y si a Kai le gustaba algo, pues él –como buen Rey preocupado por sus guerreros –se lo conseguiría… a como diera lugar.

* * *

Rin se revolvió inquieto en la cama. Otro sueño estaba pasando por su cabeza. Otro incendio, aún más grande que el anterior, con un hedor a muerte simplemente insoportable.

A su alrededor todo era caos. No era un lugar conocido (o al menos, no era capaz de reconocerlo con ese nivel de destrucción), sin embargo no era difícil entender que había sido atacado por un poder inconmensurable y despiadado.

Okumura caminó lentamente, tratando de no mirar los cadáveres, ni los restos de cadáveres de todo tipo que había. Corrió un poco, esperando no ver nada ni nadie conocido, cuando encontró un punto a lo lejos en el que concentrarse.

Sobre un gran pedestal de piedra, con los restos de lo que debió ser una gigantesca escultura rodeándolo, había un hombre de imponentes dimensiones con una espada en la mano, y una corona en la otra.

Estaba solo en medio de la destrucción, con la mirada baja, sin prestar atención al entorno.

Rin observó que el viento ardiente hacía volar su larga melena, que llevaba cuernos grandes que se elevaban afilados y una cola gruesa enrrollada en la cintura. Mientras más se acercaba más detalles podía observar de esa persona, como sus intrincados adornos dorados, o la gruesa armadura que llevaba. Entonces el hombre se movió: levantó la corona y le prendió fuego directamente en su mano, evaporándola rápidamente. Luego levantó la espada y todas las flamas que incendiaban la ciudad se ahogaron y desaparecieron.

La espada de aquella persona era gruesa y de doble fijo, con un mango finamente trabajado. Estaba cubierta de sangre y brillaba como una navaja nueva.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir admiración por esa clase de poder. Era lo que él necesitaba para proteger a su hermano y a sus amigos. Era lo que requería para quedarse en Assiah y reclamar su lugar como exorcista, vengando a Shiro y destruyendo Gehenna.

* * *

El Gran Rey Rojo despertó súbitamente, sin haber tenido conciencia del momento en que cayó dormido.

Su compañera y él seguían en la rama más alta de aquél árbol, sin embargo el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y se encontraban en medio de la noche. La gruesa capa los cubría, por lo que Kai continuaba durmiendo, cómodamente instalada entre los brazos de su Señor.

Iblis abrazó un poco más fuerte a su prometida y hundió la nariz en su melena. Kai olía a humo, sin embargo le gustaba ese olor.

Aprovechando la paz del momento, se concentró en eso que tenía en el pecho. Eso que lo había despertado.

- _Un llamado…_

Había alguien… que estaba llamándolo…

- _¿Eres tú, Pequeño Azul?_

Era un intento débil e ingenuo. No era un llamado voluntario ni consciente, pero lo era. De alguna forma, el heredero que vivía en esa pequeña ciudad estaba buscándolo.

 _-Búscame, Portador de la Llama… Yo te convertiré en martillo de guerra…_

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece. No lucro. No cobro. Esto es ocio puro.

Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)

Notas: Azazel aparece en Ao no Exorcist wiki como uno de los 8 reyes demonio, más específicamente como el Rey de los Espíritus. Dice también que su traje está cubierto de ojos, y que los colecciona.

* * *

 **Hono**

 **Parte 3**

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente sobre las montañas, y la tormenta amenazaba toda la tierra, pero el Dominus Liminis viajaba sobre las nubes sin preocupaciones.

La habitación estaba muy iluminada y mínimanente adornada. Mephisto la encontraba terriblemente aburrida.

-Samael… Admito que tu llamada me sorprendió.

Lucifer entró solo y sin su característica máscara. Vestía el impecable uniforme de los Iluminati sin guantes ni capa.

-Lucifer… Creo que tenemos que tomarnos un té para lo que tengo que contarte.

-Aún más extraño es que quieras compartir información conmigo… Disculpa mis modales si me muestro excéptico.

-Hace dos días Okumura Rin sufrió un intento de secuestro desde el Anillo Externo de nuestra ciudad.

El Rey de la Luz entrecerró los ojos en un evidente gesto de molestia.

-Si creyera que fuiste tú, no vendría a hablar contigo, Onii-san. –completó Mephisto con una sonrisa –Te interesará saber sobre quién recaen las sospechas…

El rubio se acercó al único mobiliario que había en la habitación, que constaba de dos sillones de un cuerpo y una mesa con té servido. Se sentó lentamente, evidenciando su debilidad e invitó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

-Negro y plata, envuelto en un abrigo de plumas violetas…

El mayor de los reyes demonio detuvo todo movimiento en un gesto de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar.

-Tenemos dos testigos de confianza, que dicen que una mujer de melena negra, piel apiñonada y abrigo de plumas tenía a Okumura Rin en sus brazos, en un claro intento por sacarlo de la zona segura.

-Tus barreras son inútiles.

-Gracias a cierto Rey que las destruyó con sus Serafines…

Lucifer bebió algo de té y pensó largamente. Cruzó las piernas, apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Pheles reconoció el gesto pensativo de su hermano mayor. Muchas, muchas veces lo había visto en la misma posición junto a complejos textos en las bibliotecas de Gehenna, luego de conversaciones con su padre o después de las eternas discusiones con los otros reyes acerca de la mejor forma de controlar los mundos.

-¿Amaimón?

-Está investigando si realmente estamos en presencia de la Serpiente.

-…Kai…

-Ambos sabemos demasiado bien lo que significa que ella esté aquí…

-Iblis…

-La posibilidad es demasiado alta.

-No hay sombra sin cuerpo, es practicamente imposible que Kai esté aquí sin que Iblis esté aquí. Las órdenes de nuestro Padre la obligan a estar siempre con él.

-La gran pregunta ahora es… ¿cuánto tardará en intentar hacerse con Okumura Rin de nuevo?

-Si nuestra única pista es la Serpiente, entonces deberemos capturarla. –enfatizó Lucifer –Si Iblis está en Assiah, lo sacará de su escondite. Si no está, lo traerá en confusión. Entonces atacaremos.

-¿Estás diciendo que debemos acabar con el Tercer Rey Demonio?

-Gehenna no necesita seguir extendiéndose. La existencia del Señor de la Guerra es innecesaria. Padre lo entenderá, mientras sea por el bien de su heredero.

-Entonces es una tregua…

-Es una tregua.

* * *

Aprovechando el encierro, Rin descansó, entrenó y durmió todo lo que quiso. También aprovechó de cocinar bien para su hermano, y de pedir todas las verduras y frutas que se le antojaban a Mephisto, dado que ni siquiera estaba autorizado a dejar el perímetro de la Academia para comprar comida.

En medio de la cocina, con Ukobach y Kuro, Rin se sentía feliz de tener en las manos cuchillos cocineros y no espadas malditas.

-¿Qué quieren comer hoy?

Yukio también estaba confinado con él, así que el castaño aprovechó de poner a punto sus armas, preparar bombas de agua bendita y otros quince juguetes que Rin prefirió observar desde lejos.

Shura y los demás los iban a ver de tanto en tanto, mientras las misiones lo permitieran, pero en el ir y venir, ya habían pasado ocho días y no había señales de levantamiento de la restricción de movimiento impuesta.

-Estoy aburrido…

-Podrías hacer tus deberes entonces, Nii-san...

-Ya los hice. Así de aburrido estoy.

-¿Cómo vas en el manejo de la espada?

-Shura dice que he mejorado, pero que aún apesto.

-¿Qué tal un duelo? –propuso el castaño -¿Recuerdas la competencia que Shura y yo tuvimos mientras entrenabas con las velas?

-¡Claro! Pero… ustedes son mucho mejores que yo…

Yukio sonrió ante la confesión, y no demostró la extrañeza ante la misma (Rin no era dado a reconocer sus debilidades abiertamente), sin embargo eso lo entusiasmó ante la idea de ayudar a su hermano a mejorar.

-Entrenar con gente superior a ti en capacidades y experiencia ayuda muchísimo Nii-san. –le comentó camino a los juegos –Por eso es tan útil que tengas la oportunidad de que Shura te entrene en la espada.

-¿Y el fuego, Yukio?

El ceño del castaño se frunció rápidamente.

-El fuego está prohibido, Nii-san. No es necesario repetir eso.

-…Tienes razón, lo siento…

Entonces Rin pensó en Shiro. Yukio lo había tenido de maestro durante toda su época de aprendiz, y siendo ambos dragones, era bastante obvio que Fujimoto debió pasarle a su hijo menor todos los trucos y las formas mas eficientes de ser un pistolero exorcista.

-…Ya veo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yukio, dime… ¿Cómo fue tener a Papá como maestro?

El menor pensó su respuesta con cuidado. No entendía bien hacia dónde se dirigía su hermano con esa conversación, pero decidió que era bueno que de vez en cuando Rin fuera capaz de hablar de Shiro sin culpa.

-Fue duro, sin duda.

-¿Crees que serías así de bueno si otra persona te hubiera entrenado?

-Para nada. Todo lo que soy como exorcista se lo debo a él –la sala de juegos estaba vacía y helada y Yukio tomó asiento mientras Rin prendía la máquina –Sin embargo, debo decir que todo ha valido la pena.

-¿Seguro que ha valido la pena? –preguntó de vuelta el demonio, sin mirarlo, accionando los controles de la lanzadora de bolas, descolocando al castaño –Cuidar a un idiota como yo, renunciar a tu sueño de ser médico…

-..Nii-san…

-…Perder a tu padre…

- **Nuestro** Padre..

-Vivir dos vidas… ¿ha valido la pena?

El exorcista quiso responder rápidamente, pero aunque abrió la boca, no dijo nada. Rin sonrió sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

-¿Como es… tener al mejor de los mejores como tu maestro?

-Tienes a Shura contigo Nii-san… Es una maestra de espadas que muchos envidian en el mundo…

Pero Yukio sabía perfectamente a lo que su gemelo se estaba refiriendo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Nii-san?

El motor de la máquina comienza a funcionar, y Rin se arma con un bat. Sonriendo, voltea e invita a su hermano a jugar.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy divagando. ¿Jugamos?

Y por cada bola, Rin se preguntaba quién era el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. El dueño del fuego con esa poderosa espada.

- _Si él fuera mi maestro… Si supiera quién es…_

Y entonces la decisión de comunicarse con Suguro Tatsuma fue definitiva. Si alguien podía ayudarle a saber quién era el poderoso demonio, debía ser aquél que cuidaba a Kurikara como tesoro, aquél que hablaba de Fujimoto Shiro como un igual.

Era al único al que Rin podía acudir…

* * *

Iblis estaba de buen humor. Por tercera vez, y cada vez más fuerte, sentía el llamado de su Pequeño Fuego.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Iblis… -reclamaba Kai. –Ni siquiera estamos en el Palacio como para disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

-Está llamándome, Kai… Nuestro Pequeño Fuego quiere verme…

-Para de llamarlo así. Suenas como un pervertido.

Pero la sonrisa de su Rey Idiota no admitía contrariedades.

-Creo que es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento. Entraremos.

-¿Iremos a la ciudad?

-Ya la hemos asediado por suficientes días. Entraremos y nos contactaremos con nuestro Pequeña Flama.

-A veces no sé si te escucho hablar de tu amante o tu hijo.

-No sientas celos, Castigo Divino, no hay mujer en ningún mundo que se iguale a ti. Por mucho que busco aún no encuentro una que haga lo que tú en-…

-¡Silencio! ¡Estúpido Jinete! ¡Muere!

-Que mala eres con tu Señor…

-Mi Señor es un idiota… Pobre de mí…

El Rey sonrió, pensando (por millonésima vez) que quizás casarse no era tan mala idea.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Iremos por el frente en cuerpos humanos.

-¿Y dónde dejaremos nuestros cuerpos?

-Por aquí.

-¿Por…? Pobre de mí…

Sin embargo estaba decidido. Sin hacer uso de ningún tipo de poder, poseerían a dos personas y entrarían con el flujo normal de gente a la ciudad. Luego, se contactarían con la Flama Azul y le convencerían de salir de la zona segura, en donde podrían hablar para ir a un buen lugar de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué harás si te dice que no? –le preguntó Kai, usando el cuerpo de una pequeña de no más de 10 años.

-Imposible. –Iblis, por su parte, utilizó el cuerpo del padre de la niña. –Está llamándome. No puede decir que no.

-Quizás ni siquiera está consciente de que está haciéndolo.

-Sólo debemos demostrarle que lo desea. –el Rey sonrió y abrazó efusivamente a "su hija" logrando la furia de la Serpiente.

La ciudad era enorme y moderna. Nada que no hubieran visto, aplastado y quemado antes, pero no dejaba de tener su propio encanto. Los humanos se movían ausentes por el mundo, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que los rodeaba, haciéndolos más parte del decorado que protagonistas de ese mundo.

-No deja de ser un reino muy bonito. El Castillo quedaría muy bien en esa colina de ahí –señaló la pequeña, apuntando el edificio central de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera –Deberías reclamarlo para cuando te retires.

-Ciertamente se vería muy bien ahí.

Ambos caminaron juntos durante un rato, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no llegarían a ningún lado a ese ritmo.

-Mejor será que nos separemos, Iblis. Tratemos de abordar la llamada de la Flama desde distintos puntos.

La pequeña y el adulto se separaron en una intersección poco concurrida.

-Cuidate, mi Señor. Nos están siguiendo desde el inicio. –le susurró cuando se despidieron.

-No hagas tonterías tu tampoco, esposa mía. Yo cuidaré mis espaldas.

Le mostró el dedo medio antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario.

- _Como si fueran capaces de ponerle un dedo al Rey del Fuego, malditos…_

Kai, en su disfraz de niña avanzó por las calles desoladas y lamentó tener que destruir su contenedor tan rápido. El utilizar sus poderes contra quienes le seguían, acabaría con la pequeña y lanzaría su alma de vuelta a su cuerpo, por lo que tendría que atacar la ciudad con toda su fuerza para volver al lado de Iblis.

-Solo espero que la Pequeña Flama sobreviva.

Y con el pensamiento de la siesta que pasaron juntos sobre el árbol, Kai se lanzó contra sus perseguidores.

* * *

Rin miraba el teléfono como si fuera el aparato más novedoso del mundo. No podía creer –ni entender- lo que Suguro Tatsuma le había contado.

¿El Rey del Fuego? ¿El Conquistador Demonio?

Esos sueños que tuvo, ¿habrán sido sus batallas? ¿Su verdadero poder?

Se imaginó a sí mismo siendo dueño de una fuerza tan grande. Podría enfrentar a Satán, podría protegerlos a todos.

-Si solo pudiera aprender…

Las alarmas entonces comenzaron a sonar. Los mecanismos electrónicos de evacuación chirriaron sin control, mientras la ciudad se remecía por un intenso terremoto.

"Evacuación" era lo que sonaba por todos lados, pero mantenerse en pie era imposible. Entonces hubo una gran luz, un viento terrible que remeció los edificios hasta sus cimientos y todo se detuvo.

Okumura salió del dormitorio tan rápido como pudo. Podía sentir en el ambiente una fuerza inmensa y terrible, pero que parecía disiparse rápidamente.

-¿Quién…?

Yukio no tardó en aparecer junto a su hermano, alcanzándolo justo antes de que cruzara el portón sur de la academia.

-¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!

-¿Sentiste eso? ¡Hay algo grande!

-¡Todos lo sentimos! ¡Vuelve al dormitorio, Nii-san!

-Pero…

-¡Vuelve! Tengo que ir a apoyar la evacuación de una zona que resultó con edificios dañados.

-¡Déjame ir contigo!

El castaño tomó a su hermano con ambas manos y lo sacudió un poco.

-¡Por favor vuelve al dormitorio! ¡Sólo por esta vez, hazme caso!

Un segundo temblor remeció toda la zona.

-Lo siento Yukio, pero no puedo simplemente volver.

-¡Ni siquiera llevas a Kurikara!

-Volveré por ella e iré a la casa de Shiemi. –Rin volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente, haciendo un gesto en la oreja a su hermano -¡Asegúrate de llevar tu celular!

* * *

El azote contra su cuerpo la dejó mareada. Apenas alcanzó a soltar un parpadeo de fuerza y el cuerpo ya se había vaporizado.

-¡Iblis!

El cuerpo del Rey seguía sin alma, quieto en donde lo habían dejado. Sabiéndose perseguida, protegió rápidamente con un poderoso sello a Iblis y se alejó, enfilando a la ciudad.

Esta vez, entraría por la fuerza.

Pero en cuanto salió de la zona boscosa, un relámpago la golpeó, lanzándola al suelo violentamente.

Lucifer escupió sangre sobre la cubierta del Dominis Liminis y ordenó la elevación de la aeronave.

Su parte en el trato estaba lista. Ahora dependía de Samael atraer correctamente a poderoso Jinete de las Llamas.

* * *

El Rey del Fuego sintió los temblores con aprehensión. Sabía el camino que Kai había decidido tomar, y sabía que –lo más seguro- es que hubiera perdido seguros preciosos poniendo a resguardo su cuerpo, en vez de contraatacar.

Pero lo vio, y en su pecho algo pareció romperse.

La brillante luz y el relámpago.

-… Lucifer…

Corrió de vuelta mientras la onda de energía golpeaba la ciudad. Las barreras se desordenaron por un instante, e Iblis trató de comunicarse con su compañera, más solo encontró silencio.

-¡Kai!

- _I-Iblis…_

-¡Voy por ti!

- _No seas… melodramático… Rey Idiota…_

La comunicación se cortó, dejando al Rey Demonio con una furia que amenazaba con destruir su contenedor.

-¡Lucifer!

Sin embargo Kai tenía razón. Que algo como eso pasara también formaba parte del plan (no necesariamente que dos Reyes Demonio la golpearan en 24 horas, pero "algo como eso"). Era imposible que ambos estuvieran dentro de la barrera sin que los notaran. Tenía que tranquilizarse y enfocarse en lo importante.

-Buscar a Flama, buscar a Flama…

Pero aunque trataba de no preocuparse, sentía que ya no estaban en edad de ser descuidados en combate.

-Definitivamente estamos oxidados en el trabajo de campo. Mira que dejarte golpear por Lucifer…

"No hagas tonterías"

-Mira quien terminó haciendo tonterías…

Volteó para retomar el camino, cuando sintió el llamado con más fuerza que nunca. El aroma a fuego golpeó su nariz con violencia, logrando que perdiera por un instante el control de su contenedor.

Tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared para poder controlar la respiración y hacer fluir su energía de forma que no lo descubriesen. Luego de una larga inspiración, echó a correr por las calles que, de la nada, estaban llenas de gente asustada. Prácticamente era el único que iba en dirección a la gran colina (de donde provenía el olor), por lo que avanzar no era fácil. Entonces enfiló por una serie de pasajes angostos que se veían vacíos, sin saber adonde iba, ni con qué se iba a encontrar. Solo sabía que al final de la carrera, su Pequeña Flama estaría esperando.

 _-El nombre que te he dado no te lo quitará nadie, y lo llevarás con orgullo por las Planices de Gehenna, ¿entendido, Iblis, Rey del Fuego?_

 _-Si, Padre._

 _-Todas las llamas del inframundo te pertenecen. Todos los fuegos que ardan en todos los mundos, incluyendo el Inalcanzable, son de tu propiedad. Todos, excepto mi propia llama, que es la única que venerarás y ante la única que te rendirás._

 _-Si, Padre._

 _-No habrá guerrero, monje, caballero, ángel o demonio que se interponga en tu camino, porque mi visión es tu misión, y vives por mi palabra. No tienes permitido fallar, Iblis, Señor de la Guerra. Eres mi martillo y mi ira. Y también serás mi guardián y mi maestro. Serás quien proteja con su vida, el Trono de Fuego Azul._

-"Serás mi guardián y mi maestro"

Al fin entendía las palabras de su Padre. Al fin comprendía la profundidad de la misión que el Rey de Todo le había dado aquella jornada.

Ahora más que nunca, debía hacerse con la Flama, a como diera lugar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El ambiente olía horrible y estaba mareada. El cuerpo le dolía por todos lados, y no recordaba la última vez que sintió tal debilidad.

-Me alegro ver que no has muerto, Serpiente.

Estiró un poco el cuello sintiendo los ojos arder por la repentina luz que le iluminó la cara. Tenía las manos clavadas a la pared que había a su espalda y cadenas con sellos poderosos por todo el cuerpo. Magia de Gehenna, sin duda alguna.

El impacto del relámpago de Lucifer aún le retumbaba en las entrañas, arrancándole quejas ahogadas.

-Eres una criatura impresionante… Te golpearon de lleno dos de las criaturas más poderosas de Gehenna y sigues en una pieza… Ciertamente mereces ser la mano derecha del Señor de la Guerra…

-Samael…

Del suelo salieron estacas que se clavaron por todo su cuerpo, tensando las cadenas y los clavos al máximo, logrando un grito y sangre.

-Tratarás con respeto a Aniue, desgraciada…

A Amaimón no le hacía gracia tener al Castigo Divino prisionero en ningún rincón de su reino. Solo quería matarla y deshacerse de ella en algún lugar muy lejano, para que Iblis nunca apareciera frente a él.

Al gesto de Mephisto, el Rey de la Tierra cesó su ataque, dejando que la mujer recobrara la incómoda posición con dolor y hemorragias.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Joven Rey? –se burló levantando los ojos lo justo para que sus miradas chocaran. –El Rey de Fuego está complacido con las reparaciones de tu reino…

Pheles sólo detuvo la ira de su hermano cuando este le arrancó el brazo derecho y comenzó a golpearla con el.

-No estás en plena forma, Serpiente. –notó el Rey del Tiempo. -¿Te dolió el relámpago?

La recuperación ya había comenzado, aunque el brazo tardaría un poco en volver a su lugar.

-Los... relámpagos siempre duelen… Rey del Tiempo… -Mephisto la obligó a levantar la cabeza, tomándola del pelo, admirando el extraño rasgo que la guerrera llevaba a cuestas.

-Piel morena… sin cuernos ni cola… Ciertamente eres de sangre especial… ¿Eres un demonio siquiera?

-Eso dice mi madre… Y vieras la bonita cola de mi padre…

Esta vez fue el turno de Samael de golpearla.

-¿Dónde está Iblis? –pero silencio fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta las cinco veces que preguntó. –Ciertamente mereces ser la mano derecha del Señor de la Guerra, Kai, Serpiente Infernal.

Quitándose con algo de asco el guante ensangrentado, dejó a Amaimón cuidando la entrada de la prisión. Aún había algo de tiempo para ver si lograban sacar algo de información de Kai.

-Atento a cualquier señal de la llegaba de Iblis, Amaimón.

-Si, Aniue.

Los pasos del segundo rey más fuerte se alejaron con parsimonia. El silencio que reinó fue tétrico y pesado, oscuro, como los ojos de Amaimón.

-¿Juguemos, Serpiente?

* * *

Iblis estaba petrificado. Ahí estaba Flama y en su mente se formó una sola palabra.

Abismo.

Recordaba la sensación de cuando conoció a sus hermanos. El título de cada uno aparecía en la mente de los demás, como una revelación. Luz, Espacio/Tiempo, Putrefacción, Tierra, Fuego, Espíritus, Agua, Insectos. Y ahora, nada menos que Abismo.

Le sentaba de maravilla. Podía ver al futuro Gran Rey en ese muchacho, aunque también podía ver los retrasos que evidenciaba en su desarrollo. Su espada era una mata-demonios (mediocre arma, sin lugar a dudas), y su apariencia no era digna de su puesto.

Mucho por hacer. Mucho por hacer.

-Es una hermosa Flama, Kai… Ya veo por qué te gustó.

Con el cuerpo que estaba llevando en ese momento, Iblis tuvo serios problemas para seguir el ágil paso del muchacho, pero lo vio llegar a una casa coronada por un jardín precioso, en donde el Rey Fuego pudo sorprenderse de sentir una variedad de aromas.

Su nariz, esa que alguna vez creyó absolutamente defectuosa, milagrosamente comenzaba a funcionar en ese pequeño lugar lleno de plantas.

Ni siquiera sintió las barreras que pasó a llevar mientras caminaba al cruzar las puertas. Hasta se había olvidado de su Flama. Su sorpresa era mayúscula ya que no recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo parecido.

Sin duda Assiah era un lugar fascinante.

Entonces su sentido de alerta saltó. Volteó rápidamente y pudo ver al muchacho rodeado de fuego azul, con la espada mediocre en la mano, listo para atacarlo y, a su costado, otro chico apuntándole con armas mecánicas.

-Gemelos…

Con una sonrisa y sin recordar que estaba en un contenedor, invocó sus llamas y devoró rápidamente el ataque que estaba recibiendo, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió y se evaporó con la misma rapidez que lo hizo el de Kai.

* * *

Rin corrió tan rápido como pudo a casa de Shiemi, buscando calles menos concurridas para evitar el gentío.

Su celular entonces comenzó a sonar.

- _¡Nii-san!_

-Yukio, estoy entrando en la casa de Shiemi.

- _Voy detrás de ti, te están siguiendo, Nii-san. No pares ni voltees. Protege a Shiemi-san y su madre._

Oculto tras la puerta de entrada de la tienda de abastecimiento, Okumura pudo ver al extraño hombre que parecía seguirle los pasos. Se veía perfectamente normal, un sujeto cualquiera de la calle. También vio que pareció distraerse con el jardín, sin embargo la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que los espíritus que poblaban las plantas huían despavoridos.

-¡Un demonio!

Morimaya y su madre aparecieron entonces, pero él las hizo callar con un gesto y les dijo que salieran por atrás.

-Hay un demonio en el frente. Yukio y yo lo distraeremos. Salgan por atrás y evacúen hacia el otro lado.

Rin volvió a la puerta y abrió rápidamente, desenvainando a Kurikara. En ese momento, Yukio apareció por el costado, listo para disparar.

El hombre los miró a ambos con algo parecido al regocijo, especialmente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el mayor.

El castaño lo vio sonreír y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Uno más tras su hermano. ¿Cuándo pararían? ¿Cuándo los dejarían en paz?

Disparó mientras su gemelo se lanzaba envuelto en fuego, pero sus balas no llegaron a destino, y no pudo con el terror de ver las llamas rojas que rodearon a Rin y al extraño, anulando completamente el fuego azul.

Sin embargo tan rápido como se inició, el fuego desapareció en una luz muy brillante que salió disparada hacia el cielo y luego hacia la zona sur.

-¡Nii-san!

Yukio corrió hacia su hermano, que se encontraba agazapado con los brazos cubriendo la cabeza. El castaño lo llamó por segunda vez, dudando un momento si tocarlo, pero finalmente puso la mano en el hombro y sacudió a su gemelo.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Estás herido?

Rin lentamente se desenrolló del ovillo que estaba hecho, mirando a su hermano con una sorpresa que no le cabía en la cara.

-¿Nii-san?

-E-Estoy bien…

Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado. No había sentido algo tan intenso desde que habían enfrentado al Rey Impuro, sin embargo esto no tenía nada de terrorífico. Esto era emoción pura.

-Fuego rojo… que devora el azul… -murmuró sin querer. Yukio entendió la referencia y logró tomar del brazo a su gemelo cuando este se levantó impulsivamente a seguir la luz en dirección sur.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –gritó, cargando todo su peso hacia atrás, arrastrando a Rin. Su gemelo forcejeó diciendo algo de que tenía que dejarlo ir, que debía encontrar a esa persona, pero Yukio no cedió un centímetro -¡No te dejaré ir! ¡No dejaré que te maten!

-¡Yukio!

-¡Desiste!

El forcejeo duró hasta que el castaño quedó en la espalda de su hermano, sujetando ambos brazos.

-Por favor Nii-san… no vayas… No sé lo que es, no sé quién es, no sé qué quiere contigo… –le pidió susurrando contra su nuca –no sé si puedo protegerte si vas…

Rin respiró hondo y trató de entender. Con la frente pegada en el suelo terroso del jardín de los Moriyama, decidió que la tranquilidad de su hermano valía perder de vista (por esta vez) al Rey de Fuego y la posibilidad de solicitarle su guía.

-Esta bien… no iré. Lo prometo. –al no sentir reacción del castaño, Rin se relajó y repitió –Lo prometo Yukio. No iré tras él.

Lentamente, listo para volver a inmovilizarlo, el menor soltó los brazos del otro, pero no se bajó de su espalda. Gracias a eso, Rin pudo sentir un ligero temblor en su hermano, y no encontró resistencia cuando volteó.

-¿Yukio?

-Yo… cuando el fuego te rodeó… yo…

Rin quiso abrazar a su hermano, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, sin embargo se dejó llevar y lo hizo. Abrazó a Yukio porque sabía que lo que intentaría era lo más arriesgado que podría hacer. Lo abrazó porque, si las cosas salían mal, moriría –o quizás peor- se convertiría en el nuevo Rey de Gehenna y destruiría Assiah y todo lo que había jurado proteger.

* * *

Definitivamente esa vez contaba como uno de los retornos a su cuerpo más dolorosos que había tenido en los últimos trescientos años.

Y que hubiera habido comité de bienvenida esperándolo no le hizo gracia.

Se dio permiso para estirar los brazos al terminar de matar a esos pequeños insectos con olor a Lucifer que se habían dado el trabajo de tratar de capturarlo. Sólo mantuvo a uno con vida. Uno, para preguntar lo que necesitaba saber.

¿Quién es tu líder? ¿Qué pasó con la mujer que se encontraba aquí? ¿Están los Reyes Demonio Lucifer, Amaimón y Samael trabajando juntos? ¿Cuál es el nombre del muchacho que tiene las llamas azules?

Una vez que tuvo todas sus respuestas, acabó también con su vida y enfiló hacia la ciudad.

Ya no valía la pena esconderse. Se había mostrado en un momento de distracción y había destruido la ventaja que Kai había conseguido para él.

- _Así que Relámpago tiene una organización humana que trabaja para él… y temporalmente se encuentra colaborando con algo llamado la Orden de los Caballeros, que está bajo el mando de Samael, a quien llaman Mephisto… Si la guarida de Lucifer está en el cielo… entonces Kai debe estar dentro de aquel lugar…_

Su vista se clavó en la hermosa colina que tantas veces admiraron. No podía ser otro lugar. Su hermano siempre había sentido inclinación por lo ostentoso y lo llamativo.

-La discreción no existe en tu vocabulario.

Sin embargo un lugar como ese ofrecía complicaciones únicas a la hora de buscar una mazmorra. Principalmente porque solían encontrarse en lo más profundo de sus pasadizos.

Ahora debía decidir si enfilar hacia Abismo (Okumura Rin, como le había informado el pobre bastardo), o buscar a Kai.

Entonces miró hacia el cielo y pensó que había una tercera opción que no había considerado correctamente…

-Con que una nave llamada Dominis Liminis…

* * *

La ciudad completa recibió orden de evacuación cuando esa enorme bola de fuego cayó desde el cielo.

El Dominis Liminis se estrelló contra las barreras de Samael con brutalidad, sorprendiendo a todos los Caballeros de la Orden, incluyendo a Mephisto.

Todos los que se encontraban en los edificios de la Academia debían evacuar hacia el lado oeste, hacia las carreteras que llevaban al aeropuerto, mientras los exorcistas que se encontraran en el interior de la montaña debían huir hacia los pasadizos que llevaban a la Sede en Roma.

Amaimón fue sacado de su trance de furia gracias al terrible temblor y al repentino calor que se extendió por todo el lugar. La sala de interrogación se trizaba cada vez más, y ni siquiera su poder lograba estabilizar el terreno.

-¡Maldita! –gritó –emprendiendo nuevamente contra su prisionera -¡¿Qué haces?!

Sin embargo su respuesta heló la sangre que corría por sus venas.

-I…Iblis…

-¡…! ¡Aniue!

Samael ya se encontraba fuera del edificio, en una posición segura, tratando de organizar a sus exorcistas cuando vio a su hermano aparecer en su forma verdadera. Afortunadamente, nadie tenía atención suficiente para darse cuenta de que el Rey de la Tierra estaba saliendo de las entrañas de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera, así que con un gesto le ordenó convertirse en hámster y esconderse.

-¿Qué está pasando, Aniue?

-Iblis atacó a Lucifer… -respondió con una sonrisa demente en la cara -¡Nos ha lanzado encima nada menos que el Dominis Liminis!

-¿Entonces… Lucifer…?

-No. Él está vivo, pero sin duda nuestro hermano ha logrado sacarlo de la escena tal como es su estilo… A fuerza bruta…

Mephisto no pudo evitar hacer el paralelo con Okumura Rin. Quizás por eso el muchacho le causaba esa mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la curiosidad hasta la más absoluta de las repulsiones.

-¡Flamas!

Samael se elevó junto a Amaimón para poder observar todo el lugar con perspectiva envidiable.

-Observa, Amaimón. Este es el poder del Tercer Rey Demonio.

El desorden. El fuego. El miedo. Iblis era el Jinete que llevaba todos los males en las ancas de su montura.

Se decía que cada uno de sus generales representaba una tragedia para todo lo vivo. El hambre, la peste, la guerra, el miedo, el caos y la muerte. Junto a ellos avanzaba inexorable destruyendo todo lo bello, lo frágil y lo delicado del mundo, de todos los mundos, porque era el martillo de guerra del Señor de Gehenna, cuyo objetivo era la subyugación de todo.

-¡Magnífico, Iblis! ¡Te has superado a ti mismo, Hermano! ¡Has usado como arma nada menos que al más poderoso de los Reyes!

Amaimón temió que su hermano hubiera perdido la razón.

-Aniue…

Pheles entonces bajó hacia un techo ardiente, en donde su hermano esperaba, observándole seriamente.

-¡Iblis, Rey del Fuego! ¡Qué entrada tan sublime!

A un movimiento de la mano del pelirrojo, todas las llamas se apagaron, dejando el humo y las cenizas como testigos de la destrucción.

-Samael, Rey del Tiempo. Han sido eones sin vernos. Amaimón, mis respetos, Rey de la Tierra.

-Hipócrita… tú no sientes respeto por nada –reclamó el joven, recuperando su forma humana. –¡Una vez más inundas mi reino de fuego!

-¿Qué buscas en este mundo, Iblis? ¿Qué te ha traído a Assiah?

-Busco al heredero, Samael. Lo mismo que ustedes. Es mi deber criarlo.

-Su madre encargó a los hermanos a un buen amigo mío, que a su vez me los confió al morir. No puedo entregártelos.

-Es la voluntad de Nuestro Señor, Hermano.

-Satanás no quiere nada con su Heredero. Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás demasiado tiempo lejos del hogar…

Mephisto hizo un gesto pomposo quitándose el sombrero y la capa.

-¡Okumura Rin envió violentamente a nuestro Padre de vuelta a Gehenna en su último intento por entrar! –le dijo con voz poderosa -¡Tu objetivo debería ser destruirlo, no criarlo!

-Todos los reyes tenemos la misión de destruir a los enemigos de nuestro Padre, así que si no lo has hecho tú mismo, es porque hay algo más en esta historia…

Mephisto trató de mantener la calma, pero descolocar al Rey Rojo era tan difícil como tratar con Lucifer.

-Hagamos una apuesta, hermano mío. –dijo Pheles- Si tú logras que el heredero sea digno antes de que Amaimón mate a Kai, tu ganas. Si ella muere antes de que Okumura Rin sea capaz de matar a un Rey Demonio, yo gano.

-¿Qué gano yo y qué ganas tú?

-Tú ganas la tutoría del muchacho. Yo gano que te vayas y nunca pises Assiah de nuevo.

-No es una apuesta muy pareja.

-La vida de uno de los generales del Jinete es tan preciada como diez mundos –replicó Samael –Estoy seguro de que la apuesta es bastante justa.

-Quiero que tú mismo me presentes al heredero.

-Ohh. Pensé que querrías ver a tu prometida, pero veo que me equivoqué. –recogió su sombrero y sacó algo circular de él. -¿Crees que Azazel le gusten los ojos grises para su colección?

Iblis supo de inmediato a qué se refería su hermano.

-¿Así que pretendes llevar ventaja en la apuesta? ¿Aprovechar su debilidad luego del azote de dos reyes demonio?

-Tres, si incluyes a Amaimón, quien fue el que me trajo este adorable souvenir desde los calabozos. –le dijo con tono meloso, manejando el globo ocular entre sus dedos. -¿Cuánto tarda un ojo en restituirse, Hermano? ¿Es doloroso?

Fuego sonrió con algo de sorna. ¡Qué diferente era de los otros reyes!

-Es doloroso. Duele durante días la cuenca vacía, que sangra y arde. Mientras tanto, los tejidos comienzan a reconstruirse, sin embargo, cada sanación es menos efectiva y, eventualmente, los ojos, la lengua, las orejas y las uñas no se reconstruirán más.

-Esa es información muy interesante, hermano.

-Quiero conocer al heredero.

Mephisto aplastó el ojo gris, manchando su guante y haciendo un sonido asqueroso.

-¿No se lo ibas a regalar a Azazel?

-No te preocupes, Iblis… Tendré múltiples oportunidades…

La tierra volvió a temblar entonces, y mientras algunos edificios colapsaban, con el consiguiente coro de gritos y lamentos, Kai se materializó junto a su Señor.

Amaimón lanzó una maldición y atacó a la serpiente, pero fue violentamente repelido por Rojo.

Samael, en cambio, mantuvo su posición, sorprendido y algo asustado.

-Kai… que agradable que te nos unas… Me alegra ver que tus ojos vuelvan a ser dos.

-No me subestimes, Samael. –reclamó la demonio con altanería –No soy una diplomática como tú; ni una mocosa, como tu hermano.

El Rey del Tiempo chasqueó con la lengua y sintió que, de pronto, todo lo que había construido con tanto esmero estaba apunto de ser destruido. Sus barreras, su ciudad, su alianza con los hombres, su diversión con Okumura Rin.

-¿Y bien, Señor mío? –preguntó la guerrera –Imagino que estaban negociando.

-Samael me ha propuesto un juego. Si tu sobrevives a la tortura de Amaimón hasta el día en que nuestra Pequeña Flama sea capaz de derrotar a un Rey Demonio, entonces ganaré.

-¿Has apostado mi vida?

-Así es.

-Y pensar que dijiste que no me usarías de cebo. –murmuró, para luego alzar la voz -Lo lamento Mi Señor, pero he sido golpeada por tres reyes en el día de hoy, por lo que debo rechazar tu apuesta. Prefiero probar que podemos llevarnos al muchacho a la fuerza, de ser necesario. Puedo hacerlo matando yo misma a un rey.

Samael sabía que Kai buscaría el odio de Amaimón para dar vuelta la situación. La Serpiente era famosa por su falta de diplomacia, amparada en el eterno respaldo de Iblis.

-¡Puedo matarte cuando quieras! –bramó el Rey de la Tierra, lanzándose contra su enemiga. Rojo hizo un ademán de detenerlo, pero la Serpiente fue más veloz.

Ambos demonios chocaron en una luz de inconmesurable energía, y todo tembló, como si el mundo se estuviera acabando.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Notas:** Estoy emocionada, ya que las primeras dos partes las han leído dos personas :D

Marieemili: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero te siga gustando :D

Tenten V: Así es. Kai viene de Caicai Vilu. También me gusta el nombre Kai (per se) pero como descubrí que el nombre "Iblis" tiene una historia, entonces decidí que aprovechar y darle a la compañera del Rey un nombre con historia también.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece. No lucro. No cobro. Esto es ocio puro.**

* * *

 **Hono**

 **Parte 4**

Iblis y Kai estaban en la cima de una torre, aún dentro de la ciudad, sentados uno junto al otro, ignorando el desastre que habían causado.

-Rechazarse mi orden, Querida. No me esperaba eso de ti.

-Ya había sentido suficiente dolor por un día.

-Deberías estar preparada para sentir todo el dolor necesario por mí.

La Serpiente se volteó ofendida ante la seriedad de su Señor.

-Estoy preparada, y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces? Me decepcionas, Kai.

Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero se limitó a arrodillarse y colocar la frente en el suelo.

-¿Cómo puedo aliviar mi ofensa, Señor mío?

Apretó los puños ante el silencio de Iblis. Era la primera vez que su Rey se mostraba insatisfecho con su actuación.

-Pensaré en tu castigo a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, levanta la vista, mujer. –ella obedeció. Se sentó sobre los talones y miró a su compañero levantarse, otear el horizonte y luego sentarse junto a ella, tendiéndole la cinta que sujetaba su larga melena escarlata. –Sujeta tu cabello, Esposa mía. El Rey del Tiempo tenía un valioso regalo que desechó debido a mi palabra empeñada, la cual no se llevará a cabo por tu rebeldía.

-Debemos recuperar el regalo.

-Así es.

Esta vez, su ojo fue tomado por su propio Rey.

Esta vez, ese ojo no se recuperaría nunca más.

* * *

"Una forma elegante y despiadada de disculpa" Pensó Mephisto, al ver el pequeño frasco frente a él.

-Sin duda, todo un Señor de la Guerra.

Aprovechando las heridas de Amaimón en su breve encuentro con Kai, Samael aprovecharía de enviar ese pequeño regalo gris a su hermano Azazel, Rey de los Espíritus.

-Y así, el Rey Rojo logra sacar a otro de los contrincantes del tablero…

* * *

Rin y Yukio se dejaron caer en sus camarotes agotados. La destrucción causada no daba tregua a los rescatistas. La Academia estaba en el suelo, habían perdido todo lo que tenían, y la mayoría había quedado solo con lo puesto, y eso –por supuesto –los incluía.

Desde cosas tan triviales como la ropa, a tan importantes como parte de la biblioteca de exorcistas, a tan preciadas como los recuerdos de Shiro.

Todo había ardido.

Ambos guardaron silencio en medio del bullicio de los dormitorios temporales que les habían dado, en una habitación con otros diez exorcistas, en el quinto piso de un edificio que tenía tres plantas llenas de refugiados.

El mayor salió de su cama y aprovechó la oscuridad para irse a la de su hermano. Subió con cuidado a la cama superior y se acomodó junto a su gemelo.

-¿Esto es culpa mía, Yukio?

El castaño respondió con un "No" seco y escueto. Rin le había contado de los otros sueños, y de la información que el padre de Suguro le había dado: Otro Rey Demonio había aterrizado en Assiah, quizás con qué intenciones.

-No pienses más de la cuenta, Nii-san. Esto no es culpa de nadie más que de ellos.

El Dragón acercó a su hermano a sí mismo, tratando de protegerlo de sus terribles pensamientos. La destrucción había conmocionado a Rin en niveles que Yukio nunca imaginó. Compañeros de Academia habían muerto, muchos exorcistas estaban desaparecidos. La mayoría había perdido a alguien dentro de la ciudad.

-Este no fue tu fuego. No fuiste tú. No tuviste nada que ver.

Nunca, nunca como ahora, Rin lamentaba su naturaleza demoníaca, tan inútil, tan débil, tan inservible.

-Estoy aterrado, Yukio… ¿cómo pretendo vencer a Satán si ni siquiera puedo defender la ciudad donde vivo?

-Nadie pudo haber hecho nada, Nii-san, ni siquiera Papá.

-¿Dónde está Kuro, Yukio? ¿Dónde está Shima? ¿Dónde está toda esa gente que se escondió en los subterráneos de la Academia?

El castaño no pudo responder. Solo atinó a abrazar a su hermano y a tratar de sobrevivir una noche más junto a él.

* * *

-Extraño lugar para una reunión.

-No es digno de los reyes, pero es lo que tiene un techo firme de momento.

Mephisto e Iblis se juntaron a conversar al quinto día después del combate muy cerca del lugar en donde el Dominis Liminis se había estrellado. La ciudad continuaba en el suelo, las muertes seguían subiendo, y el caos ya se había apoderado de la población.

-Espero que entiendas, hermano, que en estas condiciones no puedo darte acceso a Okumura Rin.

-¿Porqué no?

-Él forma parte de las fuerzas que protegen esta ciudad. Anímicamente está muy golpeado. Su conflicto contra su naturaleza demoníaca ha vuelto con fuerza, amenazando su estabilidad mental.

El Rey Rojo escuchó con expresión neutra, pero en el fondo sabía lo que Samael estaba diciéndole.

"El muchacho no quiere nada con el fuego"

Y claro, los llamados habían parado después de aquél día. Ya no sentía el aroma del fuego. Su Pequeña Flama ya no quería nada de él.

-Podemos obligarle. –dijo, fiel a su carácter.

-No olvides quién es, Iblis. Podrás obligarlo mientras no sea más poderoso que tú. Luego te hará pedazos, lo que podría pasar en menos tiempo del que crees.

-…¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Hay un camino que podemos tomar, siempre y cuando prometamos que la nueva oportunidad la manejaremos de manera civilizada.

-Mi palabra es inquebrantable. No puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya.

-Podemos volver el tiempo –cortó Mephisto con dureza. Iblis endureció la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Siendo el Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio, Samael ciertamente estaba capacitado para volver el tiempo y cambiar el rumbo de los hechos, sin embargo eso no dejaba de ser peligroso. Así como Azazel podía revivir a los muertos a un alto costo, su hermano mayor podía volver los días y evitar todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Cuál sería la nueva ruta?

-Obviamente guardaríamos nuestros recuerdos de esta terrible situación. Mi tregua con Lucifer no existiría, y tú no atacarías el Dominis.

-¿Qué más?

-Entrarás a la ciudad de forma pacífica y entrenarás a Okumura Rin en el uso del fuego.

-¿Porqué ahora lo aceptas?

-Por que es mi juguete favorito, y así de roto como quedó, no me entretiene para nada. –Fuego volteó para retirarse, pero Mephisto volvió a hablar –No creo que sea necesario decir que controles a tu guardiana en las cercanías de la Academia, ¿cierto, Iblis? No quiero incidentes como este de nuevo. –la mirada que el pelirrojo le dio por sobre el hombro decía claramente "lo mismo para Amaimón"

-Es un encanto cuando aprendes a acercarte a ella. –sonrió.

-Tan encantadora como una víbora con hambre.

-¿No es precisamente su peligro lo que hace de ella una maravilla?

Pheles rió a carcajadas de buena gana. ¡A veces los hermanos eran tan parecidos!

-Te espero mañana aquí mismo, hermano. Haremos el hechizo como corresponde. Ven con tu serpiente hambrienta. Yo traeré lo demás.

* * *

Decir que la conversación había sido escalofriante era, simplemente, quedarse corto.

Rin estaba pálido como un muerto, escuchando la siniestra propuesta del Director de la Academia.

¿Volver el tiempo? ¿Él como ofrenda? ¿Morir?

-Pe-pero… si muero…

Miró hacia los lados buscando a Yukio con desespero. Sin embargo Mephisto lo había interceptado solo y ahora estaba contándole toda esa idiotez sin que Okumura pudiera darle sentido en su cabeza.

-No entiendo qué tengo que ver yo.

-Este hechizo requiere un sacrificio, Okumura Rin.

-Pero si yo muero…

-Oh, mi error. La expresión correcta es "podrías morir", no es nada seguro ¿sabes? Como la envergadura de este retorno es colosal (ya sabes, toda la ciudad, todos sus habitantes, los muertos, entre muchas otras cosas), el Rey de Fuego y yo tememos que nuestra fuerza no sea suficiente…

Los ojos de Rin cambiaban completamente al escuchar hablar del Rey.

-Lo único que necesitamos de tu parte… es que estés muy quieto en un lugar específico. Nos preocuparemos de que vivas, de que todos vivan. ¿No es eso lo que te tiene tan apenado? ¿No quieres a todos tus amigos de vuelta? ¿Tu ciudad?

El muchacho sopesó mirando el suelo. Si la posibilidad de sobrevivir existía, de recuperar todo lo perdido, quizás…

-Imposible –le cortó Mephisto –TAN atrás no podemos volver. Shiro no solo está muerto, ya no existe en los planos. Esto podemos hacerlo sólo porque ha pasado poco tiempo, Rin. Necesito que me contestes ahora.

-…De acuerdo… -el Rey sonrió. Si podía volver a encauzar la situación hacia como él la había planeado, no le molestaba arriesgar un poco la vida del muchacho.

-Bien.

Mephisto se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre la frente. Inmediatamente Rin cayó inconsciente, siendo su caída detenida por los brazos de su medio-hermano.

-Entonces comencemos a preparar todo…

* * *

Iblis difícilmente podía ocultar su emoción al ver de cerca por fin a Abismo. Tenía el esponjoso cabello azulado que Kai había mencionado, y parecía algo flaco, pero nada que no se solucionara con facilidad.

-Es perfecto… -murmuró, como si estuviera analizando una montura de combate.

-Creo que nunca te había visto tan emocionado, Hermano.

-Es el heredero de nuestro Padre. Es el mayor tesoro de Gehenna. ¿Cómo no va a emocionarme?

Mephisto observó que Kai se encontraba unos pasos más atrás, atenta a todos los movimientos. Un bonito parche de cuero negro sin adornos cubría su ojo derecho, mientras algunas cicatrices escapaban de la cobertura y se mostraban por la mejilla.

 _-¿Cómo se siente que tus únicas cicatrices hayan nacido en las manos de tu Rey?_

El Rey del Tiempo no podía evitar detestar a la Serpiente. Iblis había sido su juguete favorito durante mucho tiempo, siendo el estrepitoso final de todas y cada una de sus conspiraciones, inventando salvaciones y esperanzas, que terminaban con el trueno provocado por el cabalgar del ejército conquistador.

Sin embargo todo eso había terminado cuando él había puesto sus ojos en Assiah. Solo bastó una temporada en ese reino, para que Iblis hubiera perdido todo interés en trabajar junto a él para concentrarse en sus nuevos generales, entre ellos, la esbelta y despiadada Serpiente.

Era una razón superflua y cercana a estúpida, pero a Samael no le gustaba que le quitaran sus juguetes. Por eso, esta vez sería mucho más cuidadoso con todo. Con Rin, con Iblis, con Lucifer. Por supuesto con Amaimón y Kai también.

-Si algo comienza a fallar –comienza Mephisto –quiero que tu guardiana apoye el sacrificio.

-De acuerdo. –respondió el Rey Fuego, sin dudar. La aludida ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Entonces mañana, cuando el sol se oculte, todo estará listo.

* * *

 _El flujo del tiempo era una cosa que simplemente no podía explicarse con palabras. Lo más cercano que Rin podía decir acerca de lo que estaba viendo era "un río". Un cauce de agua que pareciera que va para un solo lado, uniforme y compacto, pero que tiene agujeros, remolinos, caídas, aumentos de nivel, afluentes nuevos, salidas…_

 _Sin embargo, en su mente, sabía que estaba siendo arrastrado por todo eso que estaba viendo. Especialmente cuando tuvo la certeza de estar muriendo ahogado en ese caudal que insistía en llevarlo al fondo, en medio de la oscuridad._

 _Entonces sintió una mano sobre su pecho. Un tirón violento, y vio el gran río desde arriba._

 _Notó largas cadenas plateadas a su alrededor y un abrigador plumaje oscuro le envolvió._

 _-No te mueras, Abismo… No puedes…_

 _-¿Quién…?_

 _-Vuelve, Pequeña Flama…_

* * *

Rin abrió los ojos remecido por el hombro por Bon. La campana del siguiente período estaba sonando, y él se había quedado cómodamente tendido bajo un árbol durmiendo siesta después de almorzar.

-¡Okumura! ¡Despierta de una vez!

Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en el patio de la Academia, rodeado de su grupo de amigos.

-¡Vamos tarde! ¿Porqué no me despertaron?

Shiemi y Kamiki se rieron sin disimulo, mientras Bon le lanzó un golpe. Shima y Koneko les siguieron en la carrera, llegando todos justo a tiempo.

El joven demonio se dio cuenta entonces que no tenía idea qué día era, sin embargo los libros correctos estaban en su bolso.

Quizás los demás tenían razón cuando le decían que estaba demasiado distraído.

Sonrió mientras comenzó a jugar con su lápiz. Es que después del sueño de aquella noche, con ese sujeto de imponente poder de fuego y su espada, no podía no estar distraído de lo demás. Mal que mal, con la restricción de movimiento que Mephisto les había puesto a él y su gemelo, era fácil perder la concentración con cualquier cosa nueva.

(Un tipo increíble quemando y apagando una ciudad entera con el mero movimiento de su mano, calificaba de sobra como "una cosa nueva")

Rió de nuevo, antes de sentir la voz de su profesora de historia universal gritar su nombre. Se disculpó con sinceridad y puso atención. Quizás podría preguntarle a Yukio después si sabía quién era ese guerrero.

* * *

Iblis llevó a su prometida en brazos hasta la habitación en la gran torre que Samael les indicó. Por supuesto que era una llena de juguetes y colores, que no fue del agrado absoluto del Rey Fuego.

-Discreción, Hermano. ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de discreción?

Kai llevaba dos días inconsciente. Habían tenido que actuar de emergencia ante un agonizante Rin, por lo que la capitana tomó las riendas del sacrificio tal como su Rey había designado, salvando al muchacho y entregando su poder para alimentar el hechizo.

Claro que eso había agotado su espíritu, por lo que su alma se encontraba recuperándose en Gehenna, mientras su cuerpo permanecía en Assiah.

Como Señores de la Guerra, Iblis y sus capitanes contaban con la cualidad única de tener cuerpo. No era posible liderar campañas de conquista si dependías de un contenedor que te acogiera de forma adecuada, por lo que Satanás les había dado formas corpóreas, que podían abandonar cierta cantidad de veces, tal como el Rey había hecho para entrar a la ciudad.

El Jinete de las Llamas observó por los ventanales la ciudad en su estado original. Ciertamente la destrucción no le había sentado bien. Y ciertamente su castillo se vería increíble en esa colina.

-Aquí criaremos a nuestros esbirros, Querida. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos escarlatas de Iblis escudriñaban en horizonte con interés. Además de la Pequeña Flama, ¿qué otras maravillas habría en esa nueva Assiah? Podía sentir poderes increíbles en todas direcciones, a los que antes no había prestado atención debido a su necesidad de acercarse a Abismo.

-Nos divertiremos mucho aquí.

De la mano de una tregua con Samael, quién estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados del hechizo, podrían tener una temporada de vacaciones de lo más interesante.

Volteó con energía, sonriendo en dirección a la cama. -¡Apresúrate mi Flecha Mortal! ¡No quiero comenzar mis planes sin ti!

Entonces decidió que caminaría por el perímetro, para poder conocer el lugar.

El Rey no pudo dejar de notar lo llamativa que era su presencia. Al encontrarse en perímetro de instalaciones educativas, era obvio que la mayor parte de la población circundante fuera joven y de cuerpos pequeños y débiles.

Sonrió añorando los años en que él mismo era un imberbe aprendiz de maestro de fuego y debía combatir con los capitanes de su Padre para mejorar sus habilidades.

"No olvides mantener tu cola escondida, Hermano. Nuestra existencia es poco más que un mito en este mundo"

A pesar de encontrarse ya en medio de una multitud, Iblis revisó que su ropa cubriera correctamente su cola (cómodamente enrollada en su cintura) y que sus cuernos no estuvieran a la vista.

Aún así, la incendiaria melena era suficiente para que las miradas voltearan hacia su figura en todos lados.

Pasar frente a una pared espejada le dio una vista de sí mismo que –debía admitir- le agradó. Samael le había entregado ropa adecuada al lugar, afortunadamente lejos de su estilo estrafalario, por lo que llevaba una camiseta negra y jeans azules, botas de cuero hasta la canilla y su hermosa capa favorita había mutado a una chaqueta con cuello peludo. Su cola de caballo caía hasta su trasero con ese rizo que detestaba en la punta. El flequillo le había crecido lo suficiente como para posarse sobre sus ojos.

-Le pediré que me lo corte…

Porque, era que no, Kai también se encargaba de cortar su cabello, de vez en cuando.

Definitivamente se había vuelto un holgazán desde que se la habían asignado en la línea principal de ataque. Antes, solamente tomaba su espada y sacaba lo que le molestaba. Ahora llevaba una larga coleta, y las horas previas a cada combate estaban llenas de peines y trenzas, que los hábiles dedos de su guardiana creaban para darle "aspecto más digno de un rey".

Sin duda alguna, su compañera creía que su retiro se encontraba en el horizonte. No hablaba más que de comprometer a la niña hija de Turén, del castillo de Fuego, de la necesidad de un heredero que liderara el Ejército y cosas parecidas.

Era como si creyera que, de alguna retorcida manera, sus retiros no fueran a estar conectados; y sus futuros, enredados.

-Tonta.

La verdad era que, aunque ambos creían que no estaban hechos para lo que venía después de dejar el Ejército, ese día debía llegar, e Iblis no deseaba nada diferente que dar ese paso de la mano de su prometida.

-Como si tener cola fuera tan importante…

Siguió caminando memorizando lugares que quería mostrarle cuando despertara. Entonces lo sintió.

-Abismo…

El tenue aroma del fuego lo guió hasta un pequeño local ubicado en la esquina siguiente. Tenía letreros que indicaban "descuento" y parecía haber mucha gente dentro.

Las puertas transparentes se abrieron y la Pequeña Flama apareció del otro lado, con tres bolsas colgando de las manos y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hoy cenaremos delicioso! –anunció de forma espontánea, sin darse cuenta de que el alto Rey se encontraba justo en su camino, hasta que chocó con él. -¿Eh?

-¿Así que comerás bien esta noche, muchacho?

Rin se sobresaltó de que ese hombre le hablara espontáneamente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi descuido!

-No hay problema. ¿No te hiciste daño?

Okumura miró al sujeto con curiosidad. Decir que era llamativo era poco. Le sacaba al menos treinta centímetros de altura, unos quince kilos de puro músculo y tenía un "algo" que Rin no pudo definir a primera vista, pero que estaba seguro que estaba ahí.

-Tu tutor me dijo que estarías por este sector.

La mención de Mephisto no fue bien recibida por el muchacho, Iblis podía decirlo con solo mirarlo. Eso solo significaba que debía ser rápido en explicar sus intenciones o el chico huiría y se volvería escurridizo.

-¿Quién…?

-Soy tu nuevo maestro. –el Rey Rojo se inclinó hacia Rin con una sonrisa ancha en la cara. –Mi nombre es Iblis, y soy el Rey del Fuego. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Okumura Rin.

* * *

Shura y Yukio no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando de boca de Johannes Fausto.

-Este cambio será inmediato por lo que, Kirigakure-sensei, desde hoy consíderese relevada de su función de maestra y guardiana de Okumura Rin, al igual que usted, Okumura-sensei.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –reclamó la ninja, golpeando con la palma abierta el escritorio de fina madera -¿A quién le entregarás el cuidado de Rin?

-Eso es clasificado, de momento. Pero han de confiar que está en las mejores manos.

-Director, no puedo sino estar de acuerdo con Shura. No puedo aceptar estas modificaciones. Soy el guardián de mi hermano, eso no debe cambiar.

-Okumura-sensei, no se lo tome personal. Seguirás siendo su hermano, sin importar quién sea su maestro. Oh, es cierto. Ante esto, la tapadera de que sigas siendo estudiante de la Academia ya no es necesaria. Desde la próxima semana tampoco asistirás a clases, más que como profesor. Tus asignaciones como exorcista aumentarán en número y dificultad. Las de ambos. El asunto Iluminati requiere dedicación máxima.

Una nueva queja nació en el castaño, pero Mephisto las cortó rápidamente y los despachó de la oficina. La decisión era irrevocable.

-Fujimoto, probablemente debes estar furioso conmigo ahora mismo… pero esto es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar… Confiemos en que tu hijo soportará el entrenamiento del Rey del Fuego y sobrevivirá…

* * *

Yukio caminaba inclinado hacia delante, con la vista fija al frente y la boca hecha una línea recta. Shura iba junto a él, a pasos más cortos y ligeros, pero con la misma tensión en el cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo… -reclamó la espadachín. -¿Qué está tramando el director ahora?

-Debo ver a mi hermano ahora. Shura, ¿puedes encargarte del informe de la última misión, por favor?

-Claro. Suerte.

Okumura y Kirigakure se separaron en la entrada del edificio principal de la Academia. El castaño enfiló hacia los dormirorios y su compañera hacia las oficinas de los Exorcistas.

Yukio sabía que Rin estaba de compras esa tarde, por lo que intentó llamarlo repetidas veces, sin éxito. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos repitiéndose que no contestaba porque debía traer las manos llenas y no podía alcanzar el celular.

- _No puedo ser revelado como el guardián de mi hermano. ¡No puedo!_

La cocina y la habitación estaban vacías. Lo mismo el techo y el patio del dormitorio. Rin aún no llegaba de sus compras.

- _Demonios…_ ¡Kuro! ¿Estás aquí?

El gato Sith emergió entre los almohadones de la cama del demonio, con un maullido flojo.

-Kuro, por favor, necesito que encuentres a mi hermano y le digas que venga inmediatamente. Que no se distraiga con nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy importante.

El Nekomata pareció entender la seriedad del asunto y se desperezó con una sacudida rápida de su pequeño cuerpo. Entonces saltó por la ventana abierta y corrió en busca de su maestro.

- _Nii-san… vuelve pronto…_

Inquieto, Yukio se sentó en su escritorio a pensar un rato. Aprovecharía de analizar la situación y tranquilizarse, para poder hablar con Rin de la mejor forma posible.

Sin embargo no podía evitar ese mal presentimiento que le daba vueltas en el estómago. Justo ahora que su hermano estaba teniendo esos sueños extraños sobre un controlador extremo de fuego, justo que había empezado a hacer preguntas sobre nuevos maestros… Que le había preguntado si había valido la pena ser exorcista por él…

-Nii-san…

Y era cierto. Rin podía ser descuidado e impulsivo, también inconsciente y distraído, pero no quitaba que era su hermano. Su única familia. También era cierto que sus niveles de estrés se habían ido al infinito desde que estaban juntos en la Academia, pero todo se debía a esas tapaderas de ser alumno regular y profesor exorcista, sumada a la curiosidad innata de su gemelo y su capacidad inmensa de meterse en problemas.

Yukio sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban tan bien. Últimamente se habían dicho muchas cosas hirientes, habían peleado mucho, y habían tenido encuentros difíciles contra muchos enemigos.

Rin lo había dicho más de una vez. Él mismo lo había dicho una vez…

"Sería mejor que murieras"

Una parte de su corazón (una, que prefería mantener tan a raya como fuera posible), le decía que –de morir –Rin lo haría en el afán de permanecer "humano". Que rechazaría las llamas, o que las subyugaría de forma innata (como casi todo lo que aprendía) y se evaporaría como una polilla junto al fuego.

En su mente, aún esperaba su gemelo rechazara aprender de sus habilidades demoníacas…

Sin embargo, todo lo que Shiro le contó sobre lo que podía ser Rin había sido superado hacía mucho. Desde el mismo instante en que domó a Kuro, cuando se enfrentó a Amaimón en el Salón de los Grigori… Las victorias de su hermano podían ser realmente contadas como hazañas, todas de la mano de su necedad y sus habilidades como demonio.

"¿El salvador de Assiah o el Rey demoníaco de Gehenna?"

Maldito Mephisto… ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando ahora? ¿A quién pondría junto a Rin? ¿Acaso trataría de mantenerlo tan alejado de su hermano como pudiera?

El sonido de la puerta lo tomó por sorpresa. Rin entró rápidamente, aún con las bolsas de las compras en las manos.

-¡Yukio! ¿Qué pasó?

-Nii-san… ¿estás bien?

El muchacho asintió sin entender mucho. Kuro simplemente había aparecido interrumpiendo su conversación con el que se presentó como Rey del Fuego y él había salido corriendo.

El castaño le explicó la nueva situación a su hermano, quién le escuchó inusitadamente quieto.

-Nii-san…

\- Yukio… yo… ¡en serio nunca he dicho que no quiero que ustedes me entrenen!

-No digo que lo hayas pedido, Nii-san… pero lo cierto es que el Director ya dio las órdenes. Probablemente ahora tendré misiones más largas y complejas, al igual que Shura…

-Ese payaso… ¡está jugando con nosotros de nuevo!

-Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada de momento… -Yukio tomó de los hombros a su gemelo, y lo miró tan serio que Rin pensó que le propondría una locura como huir –Prométeme que serás cuidadoso… No confíes en nadie que conozcas en estos días… mantente cerca de Shiemi-san y los demás y cualquier cosa que ocurra… cualquiera… -ejerció presión sobre él, demostrando su preocupación –avísame…

-¡Claro! –Rin sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su gemelo. Yukio se veía tan tenso que parecía que podía romperse en cualquier cosa. –Tú también debes ser cuidadoso… si necesitas algo, avísame también. Promételo.

Un minuto de silencio se levantó entre ambos, mientras el castaño suspiraba algo más aliviado de haber podido hablar con Rin, sin embargo no esperaba lo que venía.

-Bueno… yo, la verdad… -empezó a tartamudear el mayor. Yukio se tensó hasta lo indecible. Su estómago (una vez más) le estaba prediciendo dolores de cabeza –Hoy conocí a alguien… que dice que es mi nuevo maestro… No te gustará nada saber quién es…

* * *

Amaimón miró la rosada habitación sin mayor interés. Nada en ese edificio le importaba, más que el cuerpo que estaba tendido sin alma sobre la cama.

No soportaba la presencia de Iblis y Kai en Assiah. No entendía a su Aniue en la aceptación de ese hecho. Simplemente debían expulsarlos a la fuerza, e impedir que cruzaran las puertas nunca más.

La mujer parecía dormir placidamente, sin embargo el Rey de la Tierra sabía que estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que nunca había estado. Incluso más cerca de lo que estuvo él mismo después de ese único ataque a la Serpiente, antes del hechizo de Aniue.

-¿Porqué no desapareces, Castigo Divino?

Se subió a la cama, reptando por el cuerpo de Kai, hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella. Se notaba que Iblis la había arropado con cuidado, haciéndole parecer una princesa en descanso.

-Maldita Serpiente destructora…

¿Y si le sacaba los ojos nuevamente? ¿Si le cortaba esos labios carnosos y suaves? ¿Sangraría si le cortaba los pechos?

La capitana parecía tan frágil en esa posición, indefensa en su sueño involuntario, mientras su alma recuperaba fuerzas en algún volcán en Gehenna, en donde las sierpes de fuego comían lava y se dejaban acunar por las nubes de gas tóxico.

-¿Y si te libero de este regalo que Padre te hizo? ¿Si corto tu cuerpo en mil pedazos, podrás volver a unirte?

Apretó su cuello, esperando escuchar un "crack" profundo, que le arrancara una sonrisa, sin embargo una mano en su hombro le sacó de su ensoñación.

-Amaimón, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-…Aniue…

Mephisto arrastró la mano desde su posición hasta la muñeca, invitando a su hermano a soltar a la mujer.

-No debes hacer eso…

-Pero se siente bien…

-Si Iblis te encuentra, te hará arder hasta las cenizas… -Pheles aprovechó la posición para acercarse a su hermano como hacía tiempo no hacía, buscando su oreja con los labios y el contacto de su pecho con la espalda del Rey de la Tierra. –No permitiré que Iblis te mate… Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

El joven Rey se obligó entonces a soltar ese cuello tan pequeño, y a tranquilizar su respiración.

-Vamos, Aniue. No me dejes solo con ellos aquí.

* * *

Los reyes desaparecieron de la habitación en silencio. La cama quedó arrugada, y una marca rojiza amenazaba con instalarse en el cuello de la guerrera.

Kai abrió los ojos lentamente, sabiéndose sola. Tragó duro y tanteó su cuello, moviéndolo en distintas direcciones.

Lamentablemente, los hermanos no habían dicho nada de utilidad, por lo que ya no tenía sentido fingir que aún estaba separada de su cuerpo.

Se levantó lentamente, guardando el equilibrio, y se espantó con la rosada prenda que vestía y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-Típico de Samael..

Se quitó la camisa de dormir con un gesto de exasperación y un bufido. Vio que sobre la silla en la esquina del dormitorio colorido había un poco de ropa para ella y trató de comunicarse con su Rey, pero sus habilidades aún no volvían del todo, por lo que se dispuso a esperarlo tranquilamente.

Kai se miró en el espejo que había y admitió que nunca había vestido ropas como esas. Parecía una humana común y corriente. Era tan diferente a su traje de combate o a la ropa que solían usar en sus descansos en el Castillo de Fuego… Le daba la impresión de que se veía pequeña y frágil.

Entonces elevó la mirada y observó que tenía ambos ojos. Tocó el derecho con algo parecido a la desilusión.

-¿Qué haces ahí…? Mi Señor te había arrancado…

Tendría que pedirle que se lo quitara nuevamente. Era impresentable que ese ojo hubiese vuelto, aunque entendía que incluso un hechizo del Rey Fuego pudiera ser anulado por un hechizo del Rey del Tiempo, alimentado por el fuego azul del Heredero.

-Iblis…

Algo en su pecho se sentía más liviano. Estaba convencida de que había perdido parte del alma en el intento de salvar a la Pequeña Flama de morir absorbida por el flujo de tiempo. Casi podía asegurar que algo en ella ( _de ella_ ) simplemente se había esfumado.

¿Sería capaz de seguir luchando junto a su Rey en ese estado? Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la apuesta de buena gana y hubiera cerrado la boca. Hubiera dado ambos ojos con tal de estar segura de que su fuerza le permitiría estar junto a él.

-…Tonta…

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando el pelirrojo volvió a la habitación, encontrándola mirando por la ventana. Él la abrazó por la espalda y miró a la nada también.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras…

Ella llevó una de sus grandes manos a su cara.

-Paciencia –le dijo Iblis –Aún no te he castigado por tu desobediencia. De momento dejaré tus ojos donde están. –ella asintió e Iblis aprovechó de estrecharla un poco más. Si bien habían pasado temporadas muchísimo más largas separados, estos días se le habían antojado especialmente terribles –Te extrañaba.

-…Exagerado.

-Tú también me extrañaste.

Ella giró para verlo y entonces el Rey notó la marca en el cuello. Sus cejas rojas se alzaron inmediatamente para luego bajar en línea recta y gesto adusto.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada de importancia…

Iblis era un guerrero experimentado. Reconocía un ataque cuando lo veía.

-Te revisaré.

-No es…

Tomando a su compañera con un solo brazo, la llevó hasta la cama, en donde le quitó a la fuerza toda la ropa.

Así que por eso Kai no olía a humo, como de costumbre.

-¿Quién fue? –interrogó jalándola de una pierna, para dejarla de espaldas en la cama, al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Iblis…

-¿Quién fue? –y sus ojos eran tan intensos que no podía negarle nada. Una respuesta, una parte de su cuerpo, una acción brutal, lo que fuera.

-…Amaimón… Sólo intentó quebrarme el cuello…

-No estás autorizada a morir, Serpiente…

Kai arrugó la nariz justo cuando su Señor tomó su boca en un beso violento. Odiaba que él la llamara Serpiente.

-Lo sé… -respiró sobre su boca –Fue una de tus primeras órdenes…

-Entonces encárgate de cumplirla como corresponde… -dijo con la voz ronca y la excitación en la entrada –Si te mueres, buscaré tu alma en el Inframundo para destruirla yo mismo…

Empujó con fuerza, sintiendo la estrechez de su compañera, perdiéndose en la sensación durante segundos eternos.

-No hay mujer como tú en ningún mundo, Querida mía… por más que busco…

La tomó con fuerza y ansiedad. La sintió pequeña y delicada, y no estaba acostumbrado a eso en ella. La abrazó con sus brazos enormes con fuerza hasta quitarle el aire y la llevó al éxtasis hasta arrancarle gemidos lastimeros.

-No permitas que ningún Rey vuelva a tocarte, Kai, heredera de las Sierpes que comen lava… -gruñó contra su cuello, sin estar seguro de si sus temblores eran por el orgasmo o por eso a lo que se negaba a darle nombre -Sé implacable, acaba con ellos…

La mujer abrazó a Iblis con suavidad, obligándolo a recostarse junto a ella.

-Ey… estoy bien… Ya no estás solo.

Rojo se escondió en la melena oscura y guardó silencio.

-Cásate conmigo, Kai.

-¿Eh? ¿Casarnos…? –ella se separó de él medio asustada y lo miró con sorpresa -¿De qué hablas?

-Después de entrenar a Abismo, reclamaremos esta colina, pondremos nuestro castillo y nos retiraremos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rey Loco? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? –reclamó la guardiana –Hay cientos de lugares que no hemos destruido ni una sola vez…

-Ya no importan. Padre no nos ha ordenado nada nuevo los últimos trescientos años. Simplemente nos dijo "Avancen sin cuartel" y nosotros lo hicimos. En línea recta, destruimos, conquistamos y quemamos todo lo que encontramos. Al volver, me encuentro con la novedad de que Padre tuvo dos hijos con un ser humano, que liberó Assiah después de nuestra conquista, ¡y que trató de tomar este lugar para sí mismo! –Iblis se sentó en la cama y tomó a Kai por los hombros –Samael tiene razón. Esto es lo que pasa cuando se está demasiado tiempo fuera de Gehenna, ajeno a todo lo importante.

Durante un instante larguísimo, el Rey de Fuego guardó un silencio pesado y reflexivo, muy poco típico de él.

-Mis hermanos tienen planes con Abismo… no solo Samael… sino Amaimón y Lucifer… Y si tienes esas intenciones, significa que Satanás podría estar cerca del final de su vida… Si eso es así y no estamos preparados, entonces los siguientes en ser eliminados seremos nosotros…

Esta vez fue turno de Kai de fruncir el ceño y hablar con dureza.

-Tendrán que pasar por encima de tus generales para llegar a ti, Iblis. No dejaremos que pongan un dedo sobre ti. El Ejército Conquistador de Gehenna no debe ser subestimado, incluso si son los Reyes Demonio los que cargan en tu contra. –Iblis admiró por un momento la belleza decidida de su compañera, pero cuando iba a decir algo, simplemente fue interrumpido -¡No moriré! ¡No pasarán por encima mío! ¿Entendiste, Iblis, Rey Idiota? ¡Reclamaremos la colina y nuestro castillo dominará este continente!

Rojo no pudo evitarlo y sonrió. Vaya loca que estaba hecha esa mujer.

-¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu Rey?

-Mi Rey es también mi amigo y mi futuro. Puedo hablarle como quiera…

Kai se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. Entonces Iblis entendió lo que ella había tratado de decir y lanzó una ruidosa exclamación de sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿te casarás conmigo? –le buscó la mirada con insistencia, pero la mujer insistía en rehuirle -¿Nos casaremos y tendremos pequeñas llamitas corriendo por el castillo?

Ahí fue que la vergüenza se le subió a la cabeza a Kai y simplemente explotó en histeria.

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-Kai, hagamos de Abismo un demonio capaz de derribar a todos los Reyes, ¿te parece?

-…De acuerdo.

Y aprovechando el descuido, Iblis se abalanzó de nuevo contra su compañera, rodando por la cama y yendo directo al piso.

-Los mataremos a todos, Kai. –le susurró al oído. –Assiah será nuestra última conquista.

Y el brillo entusiasmado en los orbes grises de su compañera fue suficiente para pensar que quizás el castigo podía evadir el asunto de los ojos, por un tiempo más.

* * *

Yukio no terminaba de creer lo que Rin le contaba mientras cocinaba.

-¿E-El Rey de Fuego se presentó frente a ti en la tienda?

-Me dijo "Soy tu nuevo maestro, me llamo Iblis, Rey de Fuego". –imitó con voz ronca, poniendo las manos empuñadas en sus caderas.

-Entonces… ¿la persona que será tu maestro ahora será él?

Rin negó con la cabeza mientras picaba una lechuga con un grueso cuchillo de porcelana.

-No sé qué pensar, Yukio… El sujeto parecía agradable. Incluso parecía contento de verme y conocía mi nombre.

Frustrado, el exorcista se revolvió el pelo y gritó con furia. Su gemelo y Kuro sonrieron ante la explosiva muestra de sentimientos, tan poco natural en él.

-No son muchas nuestras opciones, la verdad –dijo Rin. –Podemos tratar de huir, podemos tratar de pelear, podemos tratar de avanzar.

-No podemos pelear, no podemos huir.

-Sólo nos queda seguirle el juego a Mephisto, confiando en que sus planes nos consideren a ambos vivos.

-…¿Cómo era, Nii-san? El Rey de Fuego…

-Mmm, muy, muy alto. Tiene una melena roja escandalosa y es pura fibra. Sin embargo… -Rin se rascó la barbilla con la mano derecha –Parecía buena persona…

-Asumiendo que fuera una persona…

-Yukio… ¿estás seguro de que no tienes nada de nada de demonio? –le preguntó de pronto tu hermano.

-¿Eh? Si. 100% ¿Por?

-…Porque… si fueras demonio podrías entrenar conmigo… y no estaríamos obligados a ser separados…

-Eso, asumiendo que yo también pudiera usar el fuego azul…

-Pues si fuera rojo serviría igual…

Yukio sonrió ante la simpleza del pensamiento de Rin. Sin embargo él también había pensado en ese asunto varias veces. La posibilidad de acercarse al mundo demoníaco y así forzar a Mephisto a no separarlos tan seguido era algo que no sonaba del todo mal, considerando que el demonio ya estaba quebrando sus propios límites al traer a un Rey a la Academia única y exclusivamente a entrenar a Rin (y era bastante obvio que era para entrenarlo en el fuego, porque sino no hubiera habido necesidad de alejar a Shura de la educación de su hermano).

-Con todo el caos no he vuelto a hacerme los exámenes –anunció el castaño –Quién sabe si nos llevamos alguna sorpresa.

Y no era sano que Rin pareciera emocionado con esa posibilidad (ni que Yukio la alimentara), pero lo cierto era que durante el último tiempo las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza y el mayor ya no tenía tantas ganas de ir contra el mundo solo con sus llamas azules.

Cualquier cosa que le permitiera proteger a Yukio y a los demás, no ser separado de ellos nunca más y sentirse seguro en el lugar que pisaba, era bienvenida por Rin.

Sonrió confiando en que Shiro les cuidaría desde donde fuese que estuviese. Porque alguna razón debía haber para que no le mataran al nacer. Algún destino debía estar esperándolo en alguna parte. Y debía ser con Yukio a su lado, o simplemente no lo aceptaría.

-¡A comer!

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ese demonio de 2 metros y pelo rojo furioso.

Ya tendría tiempo de sopesar las consecuencias de decidir el camino del fuego.

Y sin saber que cuatro reyes demonio espiaban sus movimientos, Rin se sentó junto a su hermano, esperando que lo que venía fuera mejor que lo que habían dejado atrás, porque ese sueño en donde la ciudad estaba destruida casi le arruinó el apetito.

(Y por un momento se olvidó de todo, y disfrutó de la comida con su gemelo y su familiar. Porque así había sido siempre su sueño en la vida, tan simple como su propio pensamiento).

-¿Quién quiere más?

Y así, terminaba un día más. Quizás qué traerían los siguientes…

* * *

 **Owari.**

Notas:

Bueno, este es el final de este oneshot presentado en 4 partes. Se supone que tiene una segunda parte que aún no empiezo a escribir, pero que es la que dio origen a todo este AU con mucho OOC y todo eso.

A todos los que lleguen hasta aquí, les agradezco la lectura. Hace mil años que no escribía y (mucho menos) que publicaba, por lo que sus comentarios son apreciados y bienvenidos.

Mi propia apreciación de este fic no es tan buena. El final no me gusta en lo absoluto. Y bueno, es en realidad una historia de amor con la excusa del universo de Ao no Exorcist (creo que podría poner a Iblis y a Kai en muchas series y funcionarían de la misma forma), sin embargo algo me hizo querer muchísimo al Rey de Fuego :)

Nos vemos en el próximo fic ;) - La Rio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo**

Lucifer abrió los ojos con pesadez, odiando esa debilidad que estaba matándolo.

El recuerdo de su hermano atacando su nave le golpeó la mente, alterando su respiración.

-Iblis…

El Rey de Fuego simplemente había golpeado como el martillo que era. Con violencia, con fuego y humo.

Ni siquiera estaba consciente del momento en que tuvo que abandonar la nave y dejar que se precipitara como un meteoro contra la ciudad.

-Imperdonable…

Era por cosas como esa que detestaba a su tercer hermano. Por la irracionalidad. Por la explosividad de su carácter.

Era por eso que Okumura Rin debía ser suyo y Okumura Yukio debía caer en sus manos.

-No moriré Iblis… No moriré…

Y con esa resolución en mente, avanzó por los pasillos de Dominis Liminis, entendiendo la arriesgada jugada de Samael, pero agradeciéndola.

-No moriré…

+Owari+


End file.
